Reevalutations
by Shanna1
Summary: JD Donna finally has had enough of Josh's interference in her love life so she take drastic measures.ON HOLD INDEFINITELY
1. Transfer

"Is he in?" Donna asked as she strode into Leo's outer office at just before midnight.  
  
"He's reading a report. That's a great dress Donna, how did your date go?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Don't ask. Can I get a few minutes?"  
  
"I'll just go and ask." Margaret got up and knocked on the door and entered. "Leo, Donna is here, do you have a few minutes?"  
  
"Send her in." Leo took of his glasses and placed them on top of the briefing memo he'd been reading. "Donna, you look beautiful. Did you have a date?"  
  
"Yes." Donna replied.  
  
"Take a seat." Donna sat down. "What can I do for you?" Leo asked.  
  
"I need to be transferred."  
  
"Transferred, to where exactly. I thought you liked being Josh's assistant, you two have this banter thing going."  
  
"Josh is exactly the reason I need to be transferred." She stated.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Leo asked with a sigh.  
  
"He told me I could leave for the night at about nine-thirty because I was having a very late dinner. He had everything he needed done, everything is prepared for tomorrow, he just needed to go over the notes for his early morning meetings."  
  
"And that was a problem because?" Leo asked.  
  
"I haven't got to the problem, half way through dinner, which I might add was with an aide to a democratic congressman who actually likes us, I get a phone call. Josh wants to know where a file is."  
  
"That's not unusual for Josh." Leo knew that Josh needed Donna to keep track of everything for him.  
  
"No, but this was a file that was sitting in the middle of his desk, with a big label of the front saying what it was, which I had told him where I had put it before I left and he had a post-it note on his computer monitor telling him where it was. So I told him exactly where it was, he still insisted that he couldn't find it and demanded that I come back here. Then he decided he had to talk to my date and told him he'd sic the IRS on him if he didn't have me back here in less than thirty minutes."  
  
"That is a little extreme even for Josh."  
  
"I came back, picked up the file handed it to him and he took off for the night. Leo, I understand this job comes with late nights, I understand the unsociable hours, that we have crisis's that have to be dealt with, I understand Josh can't find something that is staring him in the face, but threatening my date because Josh is an idiot is one step too far, so I either need to be transferred or I'll go and type you my resignation."  
  
"Abbey's going to need an assistant for her trip." A voice came from the door.  
  
"Mr President." Donna jumped to her feet.  
  
"Sit back down." He encouraged. "That is a very beautiful dress. As I was saying the assistant my wife was supposed to be taking on her two week trip tomorrow broke her ankle. I was coming to see if Leo could talk to Toby about borrowing Ginger or Bonnie, but since it sounds like you need a break from Mr Lyman would you like to go?"  
  
"Yes sir. Where are we going and when do we leave?" Donna asked.  
  
"The deep south. Louisiana and such. The motorcade is leaving here at six thirty. That should give you enough time to pack and get a couple of hours sleep."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"You know this is only temporary, you're going to have to sort out the situation with Josh, when you get back. He needs you; you're the one who keeps his office running."  
  
"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me I need to head home and pack." He nodded and Donna left.  
  
"Well that's that sorted. Tell Josh I'd like to see him after Staff in the morning, I think we need to have a little discussion about boundaries."  
  
"Mr President, I can deal with this." Leo protested.  
  
"I know you can, but Donna is like a daughter to me and I will fix this. Tell whoever is temping for Josh to keep his schedule light for next week, I may just need him to go and scope out the situation in the south."  
  
"What are you planning?" Leo asked suspicious.  
  
"Josh needs to realise why he's so bothered about Donna going on dates."  
  
"This could create another scandal." Leo said with a sigh.  
  
"We'll get through it like we always do." 


	2. Where's Donna?

"DONNA." Josh yelled as he came in seven the next morning knowing his assistant was usually there before him.  
  
"She's not here." One of the interns told him.  
  
"Where is she, she's usually here before me."  
  
"On her way to Andrew's with the First Lady. She asked me to give you your schedule and to tell you; your temp will be here by nine and not to forget staff at eight."  
  
"What she doing with the First Lady?"  
  
"Going to Louisiana. If you'll excuse me I have some work to do." Josh walked into his office and picked up the phone and speed dialled Donna's mobile.  
  
"Donna Moss." She answered in a chirpy tone.  
  
"Donna, why aren't you here?"  
  
"Because I'm at Andrew's about to get on a plane."  
  
"That doesn't seem to be in your job description." He stated.  
  
"It is at the moment. You have staff at eight. Goodbye." She hung up. He redialled.  
  
"What Josh?" She snapped.  
  
"When are you coming back?" He asked.  
  
"Not for a while. Goodbye." She hung up. He redialled again. "DONNA." He yelled when the phone was picked up.  
  
"Don't yell at me Joshua Lyman." A voice that was definitely wasn't Donna's replied.  
  
"Sorry ma'am." He said as he recognised the First Lady's voice. "I need to speak to Donna."  
  
"Donna is coming to Louisiana with me. So unless my husband declares war, don't call her again. I'm assured there are many smart people, including yourself who work in the White House, so I'm sure your world won't fall apart. Goodbye Josh." She hung up.  
  
"Josh." Leo said from his office doorway.  
  
"The First Lady just hung up on me."  
  
"She has a tendency to do that when she's pissed at you. Donna's replacement will be here at when you get back from your meeting with the President after staff." He informed him.  
  
"Why is Donna going to Louisiana with the First Lady?" Josh asked.  
  
"Temporary reassignment was the only way to stop her from resigning."  
  
"Why would she resign?"  
  
"I'm sure the President would like to explain that to you, personally. Don't miss any meetings today they're all important. I'll see you at staff."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Josh, it's time for staff." CJ said from the doorway. "JOSH." She said raising her voice to get his attention.  
  
"CJ, what?"  
  
"It's time for staff. Where's Donna?" CJ asked.  
  
"On her way to Louisiana with the First Lady apparently." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Since when, last thing I heard she was going on a date with James Lewis."  
  
"Don't ask me, I got here this morning an intern handed me my schedule and told me Donna was on her way Andrew's, I called her and she hung up on me twice, then the First Lady hung up on me. Then Leo came and said it was either temporary reassignment or she'd resign."  
  
"What did you do?" CJ asked whacking him across the back of the head.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? The President is going to explain it to me after staff."  
  
"The President is involved; this can't be good. How am I going to explain it to the Press Corps when they want to know why Donna went with Mrs Bartlett?" CJ asked as they entered Leo's office.  
  
"The woman who was supposed to be going with her broke her ankle, so Donna was asked to take her place, and since Mrs Bartlett thinks of Donna as a surrogate daughter she agreed." Leo supplied. "Now we have other matters to discuss other than Josh's problem with being a reasonable boss."  
  
"I'm not unreasonable." Josh stated.  
  
"Do you see anyone else's assistant coming to see me at midnight asking for a transfer or offering her resignation? No. But you can discuss that with the President right now we need to get back to running the country. Sam, how's the speech going?" 


	3. Bartlett advice

"Donna, are you okay?" Abbey asked as she came and sat in the seat next to her.  
  
"I'm fine Mrs Bartlett." Donna replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Abbey inquired not really believing her.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night, it was almost one by the time I got home and then I had to pack and I was up again at five. I'll be fine I promise."  
  
"Jed told me what happened with Josh."  
  
"Ma'am, you're too busy to sit here and listen to me complain about my former boss." Donna said not wanting to burden her with her problems.  
  
"I have plenty of time, it goes with being married to the President, people have a tendency to be more respectful. You know why Josh interferes in all your dates don't you?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Last night was the final straw; I can't work for him anymore."  
  
"If you can't work things out there is always a job for you on my staff." Abbey said putting her hand on her arm.  
  
"Thank you Mrs Bartlett."  
  
"Now come on tell me everything." Abbey encouraged.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Now Josh, take a seat." The President instructed.  
  
"Mr President, can you tell me why Donna wants to resign?"  
  
"She doesn't want to resign she wants to be reassigned away from you. Loaning her to my wife seemed the best option."  
  
"But what did I do exactly?"  
  
"Josh what hours do normal non-government people work?" Jed asked.  
  
"Nine to five."  
  
"Most other White House employees?"  
  
"Maybe seven to eight."  
  
"What hours do you usually work?"  
  
"Six to ten maybe midnight sometimes later."  
  
"Donna works the same hours as you right?" Jed asked.  
  
"Yes usually."  
  
"Does she complain about it?" He asked.  
  
"Sometimes." Josh had to admit.  
  
"But she's always here right?"  
  
"Yes. She's my assistant, it's her job."  
  
"But you let her have the night off occasionally or at least go early?" Jed continued his questioning.  
  
"Only if we have had a crisis, or a bill that needs working on or some other thing that usually comes up during the day."  
  
"But last night for example you let her go at around nine thirty correct?"  
  
"Yes sir." Josh fidgeted uncomfortable as to where the questioning was going.  
  
"And she had a date with…" He picked up his glasses and looked at the name on the piece of paper he held. "A James Lewis, an aide to a Congressman, correct?"  
  
"Yes as far as I know sir."  
  
"So if she left for the evening, giving you all the information you needed specifically telling you where the file you needed to take home so urgently was, and after repeating the information over the phone to you, was the reason you demanded she come back here?"  
  
"Mr President…" Josh started but Jed interrupted him.  
  
"And when did it become your responsibility to sic the IRS on anyone let alone one of Donna's dates."  
  
"Mr President, I needed the file because it concerned a meeting I'm supposed to have at some point."  
  
"And you thought Donna hadn't given you the file, which was still on the middle of your desk, where she left and repeatedly told you it was, when she got back here last night? Josh, you're a lot smarter than that."  
  
"Mr President?" He asked unsure of what he was getting at.  
  
"Josh, why do you continually interrupt Donna's dates, she works hard, she doesn't get paid as much as she deserves, she deserves some of her life back and when she tries to you interrupt it."  
  
"Sir, I only interrupt when I need something essential to helping you run the country."  
  
"And that just happens to be when she has a date?" Jed pushed.  
  
"Unfortunately for her, yes sir."  
  
"Well that's a load of crap Josh. You interrupt her dates because you don't like the fact that she actually is on a date."  
  
"Mr President, I can assure you…"  
  
"Josh, we know you, we know Donna. You need cut through all these facades you keep putting up." A knock on the door interrupted. "Yes." Jed called.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt sir, but Admiral Fitzwallace is on the telephone for you." Charlie stated.  
  
"Thank you put him through." Charlie nodded. "Josh get back to work we'll pick this up later."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Fitz, what's happening?" 


	4. More discussions of the nature of Josh

"So why did Donna really go with Mrs Bartlett?" Sam asked as he joined Josh for lunch.  
  
"Apparently I don't let her have a personal life, and when she tries to get one I call her back. Oh and I shouldn't threaten her dates with the IRS."  
  
"You make her keep up with the hours you work, so she's here seven days a week. Ginger and Bonnie at least get to leave at a reasonable hour. Any date she ever goes on you interrupt and demand she comes back here for something trivial and you shouldn't threaten anyone with the IRS, it's just bad politics."  
  
"Thanks for the support there Sam." Josh said sarcastically.  
  
"Josh, Donna is like a sister to me and she's much more than just your assistant. Remember the rules and how she took care of you. That's definitely above and beyond the call of duty."  
  
"That's just Donna, she's my friend too."  
  
"She's more than just your friend Josh."  
  
"What…"  
  
"Sam, Congressman Walters is here to see you." Bonnie said from the doorway.  
  
"Coming. I'll see you later." He got up taking the remains of his lunch with him.  
  
"Why is I feel everyone is trying to tell me something?" Josh muttered.  
  
"Did you say something Mr Lyman?" Janie his temporary assistant asked.  
  
"No." He snapped.  
  
"Can I get you some coffee?" Josh scowled at her. "I'll be at my desk if you need anything."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So that's the schedule for the rest of the day Mrs Bartlett. We still need firm up a few events for later in the week and the Secret Service need to run security sweeps."  
  
"Thank you Donna, you're very efficient. Please take a seat." Abbey encouraged.  
  
"I had to be to keep up with Josh. He couldn't find his way out of a paper bag without help let alone get to a meeting on time, since he insists on wearing a watch that won't tell the right time."  
  
"So if he needs you why do want to transfer?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Because as much as I like working for him and with him, I can have him take over my whole life. I need more than a few hours to go home and be me insisted of just making it home long enough to sleep and be back at the White House in four hours."  
  
"You knew life in the White House was going to be long hours before you signed on." Abbey pointed out.  
  
"I work more hours than any of the other senior assistants, including Margaret and we both know how difficult it is to get Leo to leave. I never get vacations because Josh needs me to work. A few weeks ago I had to go to the dentist, I was gone for an hour tops and I had five phone calls."  
  
"I'm sure it was important." Abbey stated.  
  
"Ma'am, the first call was to ask where I was and when I was coming back, which I had spent the previous week reminding him of. The second was to ask if I knew where the stapler was, the third if I knew where he'd put his backpack. The fourth was to ask what his yahoo password was so he could access his e-mail from his Mike Piazza mailing list. The last call was to say he was going to lunch with Sam, there was no work for me to do when I got back but I had to go and buy him some socks."  
  
"All of which could have waited until you got back." Abbey said nodding, "I'm beginning to see your point."  
  
"Enough about me Mrs Bartlett. I need to make a few phone calls; we need to leave in just over an hour." Donna said getting to her feet. "If you'll excuse me." Abbey nodded, as soon as Donna had left she let out a sigh. Abbey and the rest of the West Wing knew, Donna knew, but Josh was still blind. 


	5. More than i know

"CJ." Josh said as he knocked on her door.  
  
"Josh, what can I do for you?" CJ asked looking up from the wire reports she was reading.  
  
"Does everybody know something I don't?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sure everybody knows lots of things you don't Josh. Would you care to be more specific?"  
  
"About Donna. Both Sam and the President have started to say something then were interrupted by needing to be somewhere else." Josh slouched on the chair on the opposite side of the desk.  
  
"Josh, how many assistants have you gone through today?"  
  
"There was Janie something this morning and someone I think is called Tara. But that's not the point, what don't I know about Donna that I should."  
  
"Josh, there is a whole lot of things you should know about Donna that you don't, but I will not betray the sisterhood to tell you. This is something you need to figure out yourself if you want her back."  
  
"Of course I want her back. She's good at her job."  
  
"So are all the other assistants you keep driving away by being you. It's probably a good thing Donna's gone away, you might realise what you're missing."  
  
"CJ, your briefing starts in five minutes." Carol said sticking her head in the doorway.  
  
"Josh, I've got to go. Carol, can you see him out?" CJ asked.  
  
"I'd rather not; I spoke to Donna while she was waiting for you to finish talking to Henry."  
  
"You spoke to her." Josh squawked.  
  
"Of course I did. Donna is my friend and she wanted me to make sure you took your painkillers if your back was playing up and you remember that you have to get your blood pressure checked on Monday."  
  
"Why didn't she call me and tell me that?"  
  
"Because you forget to take care of yourself mi amigo. Now I have a briefing so get back to work."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So that's everything for today ma'am." Donna said two days later, after they had return from visiting on of the state museums which the President would have enjoyed, so there had been some souvenirs purchased for him.  
  
"Thank you Donna." There was a knock on the door. "Yes." Abbey called. The door opened and one of the Secret Service agents walked in.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, but something was just delivered for Miss Moss."  
  
"For me?" Donna spluttered.  
  
"Bring it in." Abbey advised. The agent nodded to the porter out the door, who came in carrying a very large bouquet of flowers. "Put then on the table thank you." The porter nodded and placed the vase on the desk and quickly left, the agent closed the door behind him. "Someone has very expensive and good taste in flowers."  
  
"Mrs Bartlett the only person who sends me flowers is Josh, on the wrong anniversary in April."  
  
"Maybe you should read the card." Abbey suggested. Donna plucked it out of the bouquet and quickly read it. "May I?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Of course Mrs Bartlett." Donna handed her the card. Abbey read it out loud.  
  
"'To Donna, I'm sorry I ruined your date. Forgive me. Please come back, I need you. Josh.' That's very sweet from our Mr Lyman. Why don't you call him and thank him for the flowers. Then you can take the rest of the evening off."  
  
"He'll be in a meeting on the Hill for another two hours." Donna supplied without thinking.  
  
"You remember his schedule?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Only for about two weeks in advance but it usually changes depending on events. He's still trying to convince people they need to put more funding into the fight against big tobacco. Actually now might be the best time to call, that way I can just leave a message and won't have to talk to him."  
  
"You'll have to eventually."  
  
"I know. So if you'll excuse me Mrs Bartlett." She nodded.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning." 


	6. Donna's power

When Donna got to her room she put the flowers on the dressing table. Taking a deep breath she dialled the White House and the extension for Josh's office. The phone was engaged so she hung up and dialled a different extension.  
  
"Communications office." Bonnie answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Bonnie, its Donna."  
  
"Hey Donna, how is Louisiana?"  
  
"It's great, we went to a few museums today and tomorrow we're visiting plantations before going to the theatre in the evening."  
  
"That's great, and all that sun. It's raining here." Bonnie said dreamily.  
  
"I know, the reason I called does Sam have a few minutes to talk to me?" She asked.  
  
"He should do, I'll just put you on hold."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey Donna, enjoying Louisiana?" Sam said as the call was transferred.  
  
"I'm having a great time. It's nice to get out in the fresh air once in a while. But that wasn't why I was calling."  
  
"What can I do for you?" Sam asked sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Can you give Josh a message for me?"  
  
"Why don't you call him yourself?"  
  
"He's in a meeting on the Hill about big tobacco and the phone line to his office is engaged. Can you just tell him thanks for the flowers?"  
  
"So you got them then? He called the florist himself after firing another one of his assistants."  
  
"Wow, he's never called a florist himself in all the years I've known. How many assistants has he fired so far?" Donna asked.  
  
"I think the last count was seven."  
  
"God. Right have you got a pen handy?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good write this down." She reeled off Josh's personal account number with the florist she had on speed dial and Josh's credit card number. "Get Ginger to call them and tell them I asked her to call and to send the usual apology bouquets to all the assistants and if he offends any Senators or Congressmen get her to write down a list and fax it to me I'll deal with it."  
  
"I thought you didn't want to be his assistant anymore."  
  
"That appears to still be under debate, the President said I could come with Mrs Bartlett if I promised to talk to Josh when I got back. Besides they don't deserve Josh's attitude just because I can't work with the man anymore."  
  
"I'll get her to do that right away. Is there anything else you want me to tell him?"  
  
"No, but did he tell you what his blood pressure was?" Donna enquired. Sam told her. "Did he look like he was telling you what you want to hear?" She asked.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Right, I call his Doctor and find out what it really was, and then I'll call the Dr Griffiths."  
  
"His doctor won't tell you anything, doctor patiently confidentiality, and why would you need to call the Surgeon General?" Sam asked.  
  
"I hold his medical power of attorney and he sign a document saying that the Doctor could tell me. The reason I call Doctor Griffiths is because he won't listen to his doctor and she threatens to get the President to put him on medical leave unless he does what he's been told to reduce it. Which means you all have to make sure he eats healthy food and doesn't stress out too much, no burnt burgers."  
  
"Since when did you hold his power of attorney? And why didn't I know about it?"  
  
"He signed it after the shooting just in case; he has me down as his next of kin too. He doesn't want his mother to have to make those types of decisions for him, so I have final say in it."  
  
"I guess he trusts you to look out for his best interests."  
  
"I guess he does. I'd better go I have to get up early in the morning and I have some work to do first." Donna said trying to end the conversation.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Josh about the flowers. Take care and call me if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks Sam." Donna replied. "I'll see you in a couple weeks." She hung up the phone. 


	7. The Surgeon General

"Mr Lyman, the Surgeon General is on line one." Stacey told Josh the next morning.  
  
"Thank you." He growled, he'd gained a reputation for being worse than Toby. "Dr Griffiths, what can I do for you?" He asked.  
  
"Donna called me."  
  
"Donna is off with the First Lady in Louisiana, why should she call you?" Josh asked.  
  
"She spoke to your doctor, who told her your blood pressure, Josh it needs to come down otherwise you're going to kill yourself."  
  
"It would be better if she just came back. All these stupid assistants are useless."  
  
"Josh, they are not useless they are just not Donna. You need to calm down and get along with people better. She told me what happened and about the flowers. You need to take the next few weeks and figure out where she fits into your life. You know she's much more than your assistant. Assistants don't usually hold their bosses medical power of attorneys and they don't call up the Surgeon General to get you to listen to medical advice."  
  
"Most people don't know the number for the Surgeon General." He countered.  
  
"I've got to come by next week anyway so I'll take your blood pressure then, if it's not down slightly. I put you on medical leave until it lower, do you understand me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'd better get back to work."  
  
"Josh, watch your caffeine in take."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Goodbye Dr Griffiths."  
  
"What did the Surgeon General want?" Toby asked.  
  
"Donna called about my blood pressure; she's threatening to put me on medical leave again unless it's down slightly by next week."  
  
"Donna is in Louisiana what does she know about your blood pressure."  
  
"I gave her Medical Power of Attorney after Rosslyn, she called my doctor and asked. Then she called Griffiths, who threatens me with medical leave."  
  
"If you stopped driving assistants away and try being agreeable with every Congressman who comes through the door I'm sure it would be lower."  
  
"Thanks for that wisdom Dr Toby. Did you need anything?"  
  
"Kitridge is backing out of the bill, I need you to go to the hill and talk to him. Don't piss him off, your bank account is already light enough as it is."  
  
"Excuse me?" Josh asked.  
  
"Donna gave Sam your credit card number so Ginger could send apology flowers to all the assistants you fired. She's taking care of offended Senators and Congressmen herself."  
  
"That woman has way to much control over my life."  
  
"Actually I say she has just enough. Maybe she needs a little more. Kitridge is expecting you in thirty minutes."  
  
"I'll be there. SARAH?" He yelled.  
  
"Stacey." She corrected.  
  
"Cancel my meetings this afternoon I have to go to the hill now."  
  
"Mr Lyman, you have a meeting with the President in an hour." Stacey stated.  
  
"Cancel it."  
  
"You want me to cancel on the President?" She exclaimed, shocked that anyone would want to cancel on him.  
  
"Yes, and if you can't go back to the little secretarial pool and send up the next victim. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"CAROL." He yelled across the hall, CJ's assistant walked across to him.  
  
"Yes Josh."  
  
"Watch the phones and get them to send someone else up and call Charlie and tell him I have to cancel on my chat with the President I have to go to the Hill."  
  
"Okay." She watched as he walked out.  
  
"What is it with that guy?" Stacey asked.  
  
"He's in love with Donna, but she got tired of waiting around for him to realise it and him interfering with her trying to get past it and asked for a transfer. She's in Louisiana with the First Lady. We're all waiting for him to realise he can't do without her and run after her."  
  
"So he's being an ass because he's blind?"  
  
"Exactly. You might as well go back to the pool, expect a bouquet of flowers apologising from him as soon as I call Ginger and get her to send it."  
  
"I was the last person who was willing to come up and try working here; you're going to have a hard time finding anyone else to cover."  
  
"I'll call Donna she'll know what to do. I hope you have a better day."  
  
Carol sat at the desk and punched in the numbers for Donna's cell phone, after she had cancelled Josh's meeting and asked Ginger to send the flowers. 


	8. Lack of assistants

"Excuse me." Donna said stepping away from the group who were touring a plantation house. "Donna Moss." She said answered the phone.  
  
"Donna, it's Carol, we have a problem. Josh has just fired the last of the pool whom were willing to come and work for him. They won't send anyone else."  
  
"I'll organise something, but it probably won't be until tomorrow, are you okay answering the phones until then?" Donna asked.  
  
"Sure, but do you really think you can find someone who can handle him?"  
  
"I know just the person, but I'm not sure if I can get her to come. I'll call you back, I'll need you to get them to update her vetting for the last six months."  
  
"Thank you." Carol said with a sigh. "Enjoy the rest of your trip."  
  
Donna hung up and quickly dialled the number. "Hello, it's Donna Moss, I have a problem with Josh…. I'm on temporary transfer with the First Lady….. I needed a break from he's been interfering in my dates again….. He's managed to fire all the temporary assistance who were willing to work for him, I can't get anyone else to cover… yes, would you be will to, it's only for another week or so…. Josh, will pay for the ticket… I'll book it and get it left at the gate for you… Thank you, I'll get your clearance for the White House updated. Thanks Hannah. I'll call you back with the details."  
  
Twenty minutes later the flight was book and Hannah's clearance was being updated. Donna dialled the number of Josh's cell phone.  
  
"Excuse me, Congressman I need get this." Josh stood up and went to the corner. "Lyman."  
  
"Hello Josh."  
  
"Donna, this is kind of a bad time I'm in a meeting with Kitridge."  
  
"He's wavering on the bill right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you back when I'm done if it's something important."  
  
"No let me talk to him." She said insistently.  
  
"Donna, it's not your job to…"  
  
"Josh at the moment, you're just going to anger anyone who gets in your way let me talk to him other wise your bank account is going to be down more than the seven hundred dollars I've just had to spend to get you a new assistant. Let me talk to him."  
  
"Fine." He put his hand over the mouthpiece. "Donna Moss would like to talk to you."  
  
"Miss Moss?" The Congressman said curious as to what she could want. They debated points for a few minutes. "I see you point, thank you for your insight, you're definitely better at this than your boss….. Of course, thank you Miss Moss." He held out the phone to Josh, "She'd like to talk to you again; you have my vote on the bill."  
  
"Thank you Congressman." Josh shook his hand, before going back to the phone. "Donna, what did you say to convince him?"  
  
"The truth, it's a good bill. He just needed why it was good for him to vote for it."  
  
"Whatever you did thank you. Now what is this about seven hundred dollars to get me a new assistant. Is that the cost of your airline ticket back?"  
  
"No, I'm staying here with Mrs Bartlett, I had to buy a plane ticket for the only person who was willing to take the job, I'll be back sometime next week, when we will have a long discussion about the appropriate way to treat assistants. You're new assistant will be there in the morning. Be nice to this one otherwise you'll have to do everything yourself, Carol, Ginger and Bonnie don't mind covering for a few hours but they have jobs of there own to do."  
  
"So you're coming back to be my assistant."  
  
"That's still a matter for debate."  
  
"Miss Moss, we're leaving now." One of the Secret Service agents said to her.  
  
"I've got to go. Bye Josh." She hung up before he could say anything. 


	9. Donna First Lady?

"Hey Carol any messages?" Josh asked as he got back to the West Wing.  
  
"Toby wants to see you as soon as your back. Your new assistant will be here first thing in the morning; Toby finished her background check earlier. Donna said to remind you not to drink coffee because of your blood pressure. Oh and Charlie called he'd like you to call him back and reschedule your chat with the President. That's about it. Can I get back I need to do some work before CJ's briefing?"  
  
"Go. Just listen out for the phone while I go see Toby." Carol nodded. Josh strolled to the Communications bullpen and taped on Toby's door.  
  
"Yep." Toby yelled.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Josh asked sinking on to the couch.  
  
"How did it go with Kitridge? Did you convince to vote for the bill?"  
  
"He's going to vote for it yes, but it wasn't anything I said." Toby sent him a quizzical look. "Donna, she said I was just going to make him angry so when she called she insisted on talking to him, five minutes he was agreeing to vote for the bill."  
  
"Sounds like Donna. She'll make a great politicians wife, actually she'd make a great politician."  
  
"Yeah, if she stopped dating gomers. She's in the right town to find a politician."  
  
"She'd make a good First Lady too. Maybe we could get her to marry Sam, he'd make a good President if he learnt to use punctuation every once in a while."  
  
"Donna wouldn't marry Sam. Sam wouldn't marry Donna." Josh stated adamantly. Toby bounced a ball of the wall. Sam quickly joined them in the office.  
  
"You called."  
  
"Don't you think Donna would make a good First Lady?" Toby asked.  
  
"She'd be great." Sam agreed.  
  
"You'd marry Donna wouldn't you?" Toby pushed.  
  
"Sure, if I didn't think of her as a sister, she's gorgeous. She'd make a great wife, and she'd be an even better politician, you should think about letting her have time off to finish her degree, that is if she comes back. Toby, remind me if I ever get a chance at office to ask Donna to marry me."  
  
"Will do. Now get out of my office." Toby instructed.  
  
"Bye Josh." Josh scowled at him.  
  
"Was that all? The President wants to see me." Josh snapped.  
  
"Go."  
  
~ ~ ~ 


	10. Unexpected assistance

"Whoever you are I need my schedule." Josh snapped as he walked straight into his office the next morning. He stopped once he was through the door and turned round for a double take. "Mom?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Joshua." Hannah Lyman said crossing her arms.  
  
"What are …" He started.  
  
"Donna called; she said you were having problems keeping an assistant so she asked if I could fill in for a few weeks, as she seems to think I'm the only one other than her who can control you."  
  
"Mom." He hugged her. "She really called you."  
  
"Of course she did. You need to get your blood pressure lower and stop being mean to people who are trying to help you."  
  
"Hey Mrs. L, did you have a good flight?" Sam asked as he bustled in.  
  
"Yes thank you. It's good to see you again Sam." Hannah hugged him.  
  
"It's good to see you too, shame I missed the look on Josh's face when he realised it was you."  
  
"You knew about this?" Josh questioned.  
  
"Of course I did Toby had me help him with the update on the vetting and get her temporary employment forms sorted."  
  
"I still can't believe Donna called my Mom."  
  
"She calls me once a week to give me updates. You shouldn't interrupt her dates."  
  
"Mom, I'm getting this enough from Sam, Toby, CJ and the President I don't need it from you too."  
  
"Then you should figure out why you keep doing it and do something about." Hannah stated plainly.  
  
"Let me guess you know why too, but you're not going to tell me."  
  
"Of course I know I'm your mother. But it's pretty much obvious to everyone else, the President and the First Family, the senior staff and their senior assistants, according to CJ the White House Press corps, and most of congress and the senate that you've met."  
  
"SO WOULD SOMEONE JUST TELL ME?" Josh screamed.  
  
"Don't yell at me Joshua. You need to figure out yourself, Donna knows that too. That's why she left; she wasn't going to wait around anymore."  
  
"On that note I'll be leaving. Josh we have senior staff in twenty minutes." 


	11. Josh demands the truth

"Josh?" Leo asked at the end of Staff. "You look like you want to say something."  
  
"Would someone please tell what everyone else seems to know and I don't?" He demanded.  
  
"It might be a good idea to put him out his misery." CJ said after a minute. "Plus it gives me a greater chance of winning the press pool."  
  
"Gambling in the White House?" Toby questioned.  
  
"Actually we started it on our first plane ride on Air Force One." They looked at her. "What we had to have something to do?"  
  
"Toby, Sam?" Leo asked. They both nodded. "Margaret?" He yelled.  
  
"Yes Leo." His assistant entered the room.  
  
"Ask Charlie if the President is available for a few minutes? Tell him we have to tell Josh."  
  
"Sure, can I listen in?" Margaret asked.  
  
"Yes and see if Hannah Lyman is around too, I'm sure she won't want to miss this." He said with a smile.  
  
"Yes Leo."  
  
Five minutes later the senior staff, all the senior assistants, Anisely Hayes, Hannah, Charlie and the President were gathered in the Oval Office.  
  
"Sam, Toby would you like to try and put this eloquently?" Jed asked.  
  
"Josh, the thing is, we all know something you don't realise yet, we all realised it a long time ago but we didn't want to say anything we just thought we'd let you figure out yourself."  
  
"Screw eloquence." The President stepped in. "Josh, you're in love with Donna." Every eye in the room went to him.  
  
"No I'm not." He protested.  
  
"Yes you are Josh." Sam stated adamantly.  
  
"Raise your hand if you agree with the President." Everyone's hand shot up. "Why didn't someone tell me?" Josh asked.  
  
"Because honey, you needed to figure it out for yourself." Hannah said patting his hand.  
  
"How long have you known?" He asked.  
  
"Since the first time you called your father and I to tell him about your new assistant who had hired herself. We knew, we both liked Donna, even thought you were dating that dreadful Madeline at the time."  
  
"You know it would have helped if someone had told me sooner." He paused. "Hang on, Mom you said Donna knew."  
  
"Of course she knew Josh." CJ said. "She loves you too, but she got fed up of waiting around for you to realise it." The rest of the women nodded.  
  
"So any suggestions as to what I do now?" He asked.  
  
"Hannah, anything on his schedule that can't be farmed out or put off until next week?" Jed asked.  
  
"No. It's been kept relatively light."  
  
"Charlie, do you have those things I asked for?" Jed said to his aide.  
  
"Yes Mr President." Charlie handed him a folder.  
  
"Josh, I need this file delivered to my wives personal assistant at the Hyatt Regency in New Orleans. Charlie, flights?"  
  
"There is from BWI at 10.40, you need to change planes in Atlanta you should get into New Orleans at 1.48 or there's a direct flight at 2.30 that gets in at 6.38, which would probably fit in better with Mrs Bartlett's schedule as they aren't due back to the hotel seven thirty."  
  
"You had all of this arranged?" Josh asked.  
  
"Of course, we've all been trying to get you to realise this on your own, the subtle hints which you don't seem to pick up on. Toby's comment about Donna making a good First Lady, he's right she would but she wouldn't marry Sam. No offence Sam."  
  
"None taken sir."  
  
"Josh, you need to go and pack, we'll farm everything out. You can pick your ticket up at the desk. I'll expect you back with the First Lady's entourage. When you do get back we want to know all about it. Oh and say hi to Donna for us."  
  
"And Josh get her to sign this so she can't sue the White House when you inevitably screw things up." Anisley handed him a form. "Good luck." 


	12. Donna can't talk

Josh paced the hotel lobby; the secret service agents wouldn't let him near the hotel suite until Mrs Bartlett had returned.  
  
"Mr Lyman, they're five minutes out." One of the agents told him after taking pity on him after he'd become agitated with Josh.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"As soon as they're settled in the suite I'll allow you up."  
  
"Thank you." Josh paced again.  
  
"Come in." Abbey yelled as there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Abbey said to the agent.  
  
"Mrs Bartlett." He said.  
  
"Send him in." Abbey said, having already talked to Jed she knew Josh was coming.  
  
"Him ma'am?" Donna questioned.  
  
"I need something from the White House; I arranged to have it delivered." Abbey stated.  
  
"Mrs Bartlett." Josh said stepping into her suite. "The President asked me to deliver this."  
  
"Thank you Josh, it's nice to see you. How is your mother?" She asked.  
  
"Fine thank you ma'am." Donna didn't say a word. She focused on the file of information in front of her. "Hello Donna."  
  
"Hello Josh. Mrs Bartlett we need to go over the schedule for tomorrow, we're moving to Lafayette in the morning. The Governor has invited you to join him at a dinner for the DNC, he asked if you might say a few words. Jim has sketched something out, but I'm going to e-mail it back to the White House to get Sam and Toby's opinion, there is something not quite right about it. We'll also get them to clear it through CJ's office. We've also got a hospital dedication at three. If you'd like a few words written for that too I'll ask Sam to write something without the excessive use of imagery."  
  
"Thank you Donna. Why don't you…" Before she could say anything else the phone rang.  
  
"I'll just get that." Donna got up and walked over to the phone. "Put him through." She said. "Good evening Mr President…. Yes he arrived…. Yes sir…. I'll be happy to empart some of my new found knowledge to you when I return… I'll just get her sir." Donna put her hand over the mouthpiece. "The President for you Mrs Bartlett. I'll be in my room, please call me if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you Donna, take Josh with you." Donna nodded. "Hello Jed." Abbey said taking the phone. Donna collected her things and walked out the door. "Josh," Abbey said.  
  
"Yes Mrs Bartlett." Josh said stopping.  
  
"Go and talk to her."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Josh said exiting the room. Donna was no where in sight. "Donna Moss?" He asked the agent.  
  
"618." He supplied. Josh made his way and knocked on the door.  
  
"Tracey have you seen the cable?" Donna yelled from her bedroom as Tracey opened the door.  
  
"No, Mr Lyman's here." She yelled.  
  
"You'd better let him otherwise he'll get cranky. Keep him entertained until Mrs Bartlett is finished her call, I've got work to do."  
  
"You'd better come in Mr Lyman." Tracey said stepping back to let him in. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"No thank you. I need to talk to Donna."  
  
"She's busy at the moment." Tracey said loyally.  
  
"DONNA." Josh yelled.  
  
"Don't yell Josh, it's not good for your blood pressure. I don't work for you anymore so stop yelling at me." She called from the bedroom.  
  
"I thought that was up for debate." He said as he entered her bedroom.  
  
"Ginger, it's Donna. Is Sam or Toby available, I need some help?" She asked down the phone while actively typing up the comments for the Governor's dinner. "Hi Sam…. Yes, the First Lady has to give a small speech at a dinner given by the Governor tomorrow, Jim sketched out a few comments, but they don't read right. If I e-mail them to you do you think you could give it your touch. ….. You're an angel Sam. I don't suppose you feel like put a few words together for a hospital dedication too?" She asked. "Thanks Sam… get CJ to clear it we don't need to create a bigger story and take the importance away from the hospital. …. He's here." Donna said sneaking a look at where Josh was standing. "I can't believe he left Hannah on her first day in the White House just to deliver a few papers. They could have been couriered or FedEx'd. …. Did he now? … Could you repeat that?" Donna exclaimed. "Please tell me he didn't….. Sam, the White House phone lines pick up words like that, and the secret service are agitated enough without you even thinking something like that. …. Oh, Josh, that would be easy lock him in a room when he needs important numbers so he can't get them, he'd give himself a heart attack. …. I'll send the e-mail in about ten minutes. If you can get it back to me sometime tonight I'd be grateful…. Sure, I'll bring you back a souvenir anything specific in mind?" She asked. "I'll see what I can do. See you on Monday Sam. Bye."  
  
"Donna." Josh started.  
  
"Josh I've had a long day, I've still got work to do. I have to pack and then I have to go and talk to Agent Connors." She flicked her diary open. "I've got thirty minutes tomorrow if moving hotels stays on scheduled before we have to leave for the dedication. It also depends on whether Mrs Bartlett needs to go over her speech. It's the best I can do."  
  
"Seriously you don't have five minutes?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Josh, this conversation is going to take longer than five minutes. I have a huge list of things to do tonight, with Lily resigning a few months ago and Mrs Bartlett without a Chief of Staff her assistant has been doing all the work, therefore it is falling to me. I need to finish this all tonight." Donna continued typing as she spoke. "Why don't you go back to your room?" She suggested.  
  
"I don't have one. This was kind of last minute."  
  
"Tracey?" Donna yelled.  
  
"Yes, Donna." She entered the room.  
  
"Chris still has that room to himself right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, can you show Josh where it is? He needs somewhere to sleep tonight. Then can you tell Zack Connors I need to see him in about an hour about tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, Mr Lyman if you come with me."  
  
"Goodnight. Get a decent nights sleep for a change." Donna said without looking up.  
  
"Goodnight Donna." He walked out behind. "That went well." He muttered under his breath. 


	13. Job Offers

"Do you want me to wake him?" Chris asked the next morning as Donna came to collect some papers.  
  
"I'll take care of it." She stood at the bottom of his bed. "Josh, the Senate all just walked out."  
  
"Call Leo, call the majority leader, call Toby. What?"  
  
"Good morning Josh. We're leaving in forty minutes. If you want to be in the motorcade you need to be ready before then."  
  
"The Senate didn't walk out?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"No, not at seven in the morning they didn't. Chris, I still need those numbers by the time we get to the new hotel. If you don't get anywhere with National Strategies, use Josh's name and if that doesn't work use Josh, he's good at demanding numbers from them. He's here until we go back, might as well make him earn that government salary."  
  
"Okay Donna."  
  
"And get him some coffee? He can't function in the morning without it. I should know I lived with him for three months. I'll see you later."  
  
"Three months?" Chris mumbled as Donna left.  
  
"After Rosslyn she stayed with me so I could work when I was awake."  
  
"Yes Mr Lyman. I'll just get you that coffee."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So did you and Josh have a nice chat last night?" Abbey asked as they made their way to Lafayette in the motorcade.  
  
"No ma'am. I was busy organising the speeches for today, then I had a meeting with Agent Connors about security at the places we're visiting over the next few days." Donna said shuffling papers.  
  
"I see." Abbey commented.  
  
"Sam told the President and everyone else had told him the truth because he was annoying everyone." Donna muttered.  
  
"And how do you feel about him knowing?" Abbey asked.  
  
"I used to him not knowing. I think he needs time to adjust to it. Whatever happens I think I'd rather not work for him anymore, it's going to be complicated either way. Excuse ma'am" Donna said as the phone rang. "Donna Moss. we'll get those when we get to the hotel?.... Thanks Chris. .. Just give him the leaflets on the places we've been and the notes I left with you, I'm sure the President will quiz him when we get back. Bye."  
  
"Josh bored?" Abbey asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Nothing changes. That job offer is still open."  
  
"I may take you up on that ma'am." Donna said with a smile.  
  
"So you'd like the position as my Chief of Staff?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Mrs Bartlett .. I'm not qualified . I mean I'm honoured but."  
  
"I think you are, you've been doing very well over the last week. Could you see if my husband has a few minutes to talk to me?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Yes Mrs Bartlett." Donna dialled the White House and got through to Charlie and was put through to the President. She handed the phone over to Abbey. Abbey had heated debate with Jed over giving Donna the job. Donna tried not to listen as Abbey listed the various points.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So how has Donna been the last few days?" Josh asked after he'd flicked through some of the information Donna suggested he read.  
  
"She's on top of everything, she's had everyone organised, and everything has run a lot smother than it usually does, especially after Lily resigned. She's good are you sure we can't keep her?" Chris asked.  
  
"I need her to keep my office running." Josh mumbled.  
  
"Also because you realised you were in love with her and came running down here to tell her?" He offered.  
  
"How did you know about that?" Josh asked.  
  
"The White House Grapevine is good. Besides which I could tell by the way you look at her. Give her a few days to get used to you being here. We should have most of Thursday afternoon off."  
  
"What is it you actually do again?" Josh asked.  
  
"I was or still am I guess a minor advisor to the Mrs Bartlett's Chief of Staff, who vaguely at this point is kind of Donna I guess. Mrs Bartlett is still working on finding a new Chief of Staff."  
  
"I know we're trying to help her out there, but she hasn't liked any of our suggestions."  
  
"Mrs Bartlett has strong opinions she needs someone who can see her viewpoint and give her counter arguments when needed." 


	14. Back at the White House

"Yes Danny?" CJ asked as she stood in her morning briefing in the Press Briefing room of the White House.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell us the reason why Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman has flown out to Louisiana and joined Mrs Bartlett's group."  
  
"Josh was asked to deliver some information to the Mrs Bartlett and the President thought he would benefit from learning about the history of Louisiana so allowed him to stay and come back with Mrs Bartlett's entourage on Monday."  
  
"So this has nothing to do with Donna Moss's suddenly becoming Mrs Bartlett's assistant and Josh's mirrade of secretaries this past week?" Katie asked.  
  
"Donna joined Mrs Bartlett for this trip because her assistant broke her ankle, Donna has had the relevant experience and we all know that working for Josh isn't a piece of cake. Mrs Bartlett has been without a Chief of Staff for the last two months and is in the process of finding one. Maybe if Josh comes up with anymore 'secret plans to fight inflation' we'll let her have him. Thank you." CJ grabbed her notebook and went out into the hallway.  
  
"So he finally realised he was in love with her then?" Danny asked catching up with her.  
  
"Why do you say that?" CJ asked.  
  
"Josh dragged Donna back from a date because he couldn't find a file and Donna went to Leo saying she wanted to resign or get a transfer the President offered to send her with Mrs Bartlett. Josh has been through at least two assistants a day since, until Donna called his mother yesterday and got her to come out and be his assistant for the remainder of the week. Josh blew his top and the President told him what he was too blind to realise himself and sent him on the first plane to Louisiana. Where at the moment he hasn't had time to talk to Donna because she's been too busy running Mrs Bartlett's schedule and Mrs Bartlett just offered the job as her Chief of Staff, which Josh doesn't know yet."  
  
"That's a lot of information, nice touch about the Chief of Staff job." CJ complemented him.  
  
"It's true." Danny said stopping. CJ turned to look at him.  
  
"My office now." She ordered she followed him in and closed the door. "Where did you get this information?"  
  
"That's confidential, but it's a very reliable source. You really didn't know did you?" Danny asked. "I thought someone would have told you by now."  
  
"How long have you had this information?"  
  
"About twenty minutes before the briefing."  
  
"Have you mentioned it to anyone else?" CJ demanded.  
  
"No and I'm not going to but I wanted you to know. Keep on the ball. You look nice today by the way."  
  
"Get out." Danny opened the door. "Carol I need to see Leo right away."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"CJ's here." Margaret said letting her into Leo's office.  
  
"What do you need?" Leo asked.  
  
"Danny came to see me he has a reliable source. He knows pretty much the whole story with Josh, up to and including Donna being offered the job as the First Lady's Chief of Staff."  
  
"I see. Is he going to run it?" Leo asked.  
  
"No. But is it true?" CJ asked.  
  
"Yes. Donna is still making a decision; she keeps arguing that she isn't qualified."  
  
"Well technically she isn't, I suppose. She could do the job though."  
  
"She's who Abbey wants. The President was the one who told Danny. He wanted to see what the Press opinion would be, besides which Danny is a good guy who likes Donna and Josh."  
  
"So what do I say if anyone else gets wind of it?"  
  
"Abbey is still looking for a new Chief of Staff, Donna is still acting as her assistant due to the woman with the ankle and Josh is staying to learn about Louisiana."  
  
"Josh still doesn't know about this does he?" CJ asked.  
  
"No. They're still in the motorcade on the way to Lafayette for the hospital dedication and the Governor's dinner for the DNC. Donna is with Abbey and Josh is in a different car."  
  
"Do you think she'll take the job?" CJ asked.  
  
"I don't know, she'd be foolish not to consider it." He concluded. 


	15. So the President told you?

"Mrs Bartlett would it be okay if took thirty minutes to talk to Josh?" Donna said as soon as Abbey was settled into her hotel room.  
  
"Of course. One piece of advice, let him talk otherwise he'll never get the courage up."  
  
"Thank you. We're working on those numbers for you and we'll have a definite position which I could present to Josh, when we return for the dedication this afternoon."  
  
"Donna go and talk to the man. The numbers can wait." Abbey said interrupting as Donna started to babble.  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Donna walked out into the corridor. "Josh Lyman?" She asked the agent. He quickly spoke into his sleeve.  
  
"He's in the restaurant ma'am." The agent replied.  
  
"Could you ask someone to send him up to my room please?" Donna asked.  
  
"Send Fullbright to Rolling Stones room." He muttered quickly. Donna smiled at the code name the agents had given her at the start of the trip. When she asked why she'd been informed it fitted from the phrase 'a rolling stone gathers no moss'. "He's on his way ma'am."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Come in." Donna yelled at the knock on the door. She'd been reading the numbers while she'd been waiting, they were better than she'd hoped and definitely gave her a bargaining edge for making the push when she discussed it with senior White House staff.  
  
"You know you should just let just anyone walk into your room." Josh said as he entered the room.  
  
"One I walk in and out of your hotel rooms without any paying a blind bit of notice. Two we're occupying the whole floor and it is covered in Agents. Three I knew it was either you or one of Mrs Bartlett's staff so it really didn't matter."  
  
"You're beginning to like the power too much." He muttered.  
  
"Josh I don't want to argue with you. I've got thirty minutes before I have to go and finish talking to the agents about the dedication, I've got to get Tracey to put in a call to the White House and talk to someone in the counsel's office to make sure our proposal isn't illegal and then I need to set up a meeting with a senior White House staffer, which we elected you to be to discuss putting our proposal into effect. So take a seat." She said from her seat on the bed where the papers were scattered in front of her. She waited for Josh to say something but he didn't. "Come on Josh, you didn't come all this way just deliver some papers or just to apologise."  
  
"I figured out why I keep ruining your dates." He managed after another minute.  
  
"And?" Donna prompted.  
  
"I'm . . . . in love with you." Donna bit her lip to keep from doing anything rash. She knew how he felt for a long time, he'd just never admitted it to her before.  
  
"And what brought you to this realisation?" She managed to blurt out. Josh didn't say anything. "Josh?" She prompted.  
  
"Well I.............."  
  
"Let me help you out there." She said. "A man about so high, leader of the free world, commander in chief, our boss, goes by the name POTUS told you ring any bells."  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"I happen to be really good friends with the White House Deputy Communications Director. He thought I should know that you couldn't work it out for yourself."  
  
"So you knew why I am here?"  
  
"Josh, we've all noticed over the years. You were the only one who didn't realise. I learned to live with the fact that it wasn't going to go anywhere because you weren't ready to accept it. I was trying to move on, but every time I did you interfered." She wiped a tear out of her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry please Donna." He said place a gentle on the cheek. "Whatever it took me to realise it I do love you Donna."  
  
"I know. I love you too Josh." He gently kissed her. A knock on the door interrupted them. "Yes." Donna called.  
  
"Donna, sorry to interrupt." Tracey said coming in. "The Governor's assistant is on the phone she's insisting on talking to Mrs Bartlett's chief of staff."  
  
"Excuse me." She said to Josh and crossed the room and took the cell phone from Tracey. "Donna Moss speaking. ... Yes I'm Mrs Bartlett's Chief of Staff." The sound of that caused Josh to look up. "Of course she will .. She's the First Lady of course Mrs Bartlett will. I think she would be insulted if you implied that. .. If the Governor feels that way maybe Mrs Bartlett should withdraw from the dinner... Yes thank you. We'll get back to you on tonight. Goodbye." She hung up. "Tracey, I need you to get me CJ on the phone, see if Toby is able to conference in. Oh and find Carly and tell her we need to find Mrs Bartlett a different outfit for the dedication, they've gone with red flowers, we don't want her to clash." Donna instructed.  
  
"Of course." She took the cell phone, "It will take a few minutes to set up and I'll get it put through to the phone here."  
  
"Thank you." Donna said as Tracey left.  
  
"Mrs Bartlett's Chief of Staff?" Josh questioned.  
  
"She offered me the job, I was going to tell you." Donna stated.  
  
"She's making you her Chief of Staff." Josh repeated.  
  
"She offered it to me in the car on the way here. The President is okay with it on a trial basis. I tried telling her I wasn't qualified for it, but she insists that working for you for the last few years I'm more than qualified."  
  
"You're leaving me to work for Mrs Bartlett?"  
  
"Josh, I left you over a week ago. You just didn't accept it. Besides if 'us' is going to go anywhere it's going to be better that we don't work together, it will cause less of a scandal."  
  
"Donna." He mumbled.  
  
"I promise I'll help you find a new assistant who you can work with. Josh this is a great opportunity for me and it's not like we're never going to see each other again, I mean we'll still be working in the same building. Josh?" The phone interrupted. "Donna Moss." She said answering. "Hey CJ. We're going to have a trial period of three months. But that's not what I need. There's a situation with the Governor I need you, Toby and Josh to wade in on before it blows up in our face. Let me just put you on speaker phone and I'll explain the situation." 


	16. A situation with the Governor

"Donna Moss, the First Lady's Chief of Staff, calling for the Governor." Donna said pacing the room. "I honestly don't give a damn." She snapped. "You either let me talk to the Governor right now or you're going to be bombarded by calls from the White House Press Secretary, both the White House Communications Director and the Deputy Communications Director, the White House Deputy Chief of Staff who is with me right now, the White House Chief of Staff and since this involves Mrs Bartlett I'm sure the President too. If you give me another five minutes I could get the heads of the CIA, FBI, the National Security Advisor, Chairman Fitzwallace and few of the other Joint Chiefs involved. Not to mention the Secret Service agents here who definitely would like to speak to him." Donna said in one breath. "Thank you." Donna waited to be put through. "Governor," She said respectfully. "The quote that I was given is it accurate?" She waited. "Governor I may have only had this job for a few hours, but don't you dare think you can play political hardball with me. .. Yes I know no-one elected the First Lady but she's here and there is not a damn thing you can do about it. .. Excuse me Governor, I'm beginning to think the this is going to have the makings of a Federal case. .. There are a couple of Agents here with very high security clearance who listen in on all the phone calls made and record them. So I don't give a damn if you think I'm some jacked up secretary on a power trip." Donna lowered the phone at the knock on the door and indicated for Josh to get it. "Governor, the First Lady is going to deliver her speech and then she is leaving, I don't give a damn about your need for photo opportunities.." Donna continued to rant.  
  
"Yes." Josh asked the woman at the door.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but Mrs Bartlett is looking for Donna."  
  
"Donna is busy at the moment. I'll come and talk to the First Lady." Josh said wanting to get out of there.  
  
"Yes Mr Lyman."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Josh knocked then entered Abbey's room.  
  
"Donna, we need to." She stopped when she saw Josh. "Sorry Josh I thought you were Donna."  
  
"Donna's a bit tied up at the moment I thought I'd see if I could help."  
  
"I just needed to go over some things for tonight with her."  
  
"Tonight's still up in the air right now. Donna's working on the situation."  
  
"What happened?" Abbey asked sitting down.  
  
"One of the Governor's assistants called Donna to tell her about a comment the Governor was making about you. Donna got us on a conference call with Toby and CJ. You're just going to go in and make the speech and then leave no photo ops. Donna will issue a statement saying you aren't feeling well."  
  
"What did he say?" Abbey asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm sure he's say worse things right now and Donna, well I thought I was bad when it came to yelling at Senators and Congressmen. She practically threatened his assistant with the whole Federal government to talk to him. Do you really have your phone lines tapped by Secret Service Agents."  
  
"They track everything that isn't a call to or from the White House. It was Donna's idea." Abbey acknowledged.  
  
"She's a good choice for your Chief of Staff."  
  
"I see she told you about that. I was going to talk to you about it."  
  
"Don't worry about. You need a Chief of Staff and from what I've seen Donna's good at it. I'll just have to get used to it."  
  
"Donna doesn't think you should work together anymore anyway. Besides this way there will be plenty of reasons for you two to have lunches alone to discuss initiatives. I take it you told her?"  
  
"Yes ma'am but we didn't have much time to discuss it due to the situation with the Governor."  
  
"I'm sorry Josh. Things keep on getting in the way lately. This is why you should have figured it out sooner and told her somewhere romantic like the Rose Garden."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Josh agreed. "I'm used to having crisis's in the White House I guess I'll just have to get used to Donna having them too."  
  
"You're a good man Joshua Lyman." Abbey said with a smile.  
  
Donna knocked on the door and entered. "You wanted to see me ma'am?" She asked.  
  
"Did you work things out with the Governor?" Abbey inquired.  
  
"Let's just say I'm not on his Christmas card list." Donna stated.  
  
"Do I need to send flowers?" Josh asked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I'm sure the Treasury department will take care of that. Ron is sending someone to investigate the Governor covertly. Ma'am. I've talked to Agent Connors, he's happy to let you go tonight, but he wants to double the number of agents and he would request that you didn't stay any longer than necessary. As Josh probably mention I spoke with Toby and CJ, this speech tonight is important and we'd like you to give it but we'd rather you didn't stay for dinner."  
  
"I can work with that. Is CJ ready to deal with the press fallout when Jed finds out?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Mrs Bartlett, we're trying to fly this under the Presidents radar. Hopefully we can let the Secret Service deal with this, if it becomes anything bigger we'll fill the President in then, but for now we'd like to keep it discreet. Josh can you brief Leo, if it does become a thing we need him to keep the President from overreacting."  
  
"I call him now. Can I use the phone in your room?" He asked.  
  
"Dial 174 and tell the agent who answers that you're calling the White House so they don't need to listen in. Once you dial the number they'll stop recording."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you later Mrs Bartlett."  
  
"Thank you Josh." Abbey called after him. "Donna." She said turning back to her new CoS. "I'm sorry everything between you and Josh got interrupted."  
  
"Mrs Bartlett, everything in the White House gets interrupted you learn to live around it. Don't worry about Josh and I, we'll talk about everything at some point, right now I need to sort out the situation with the Governor. Here are the comments Sam wrote for the hospital dedication. Someone is having another of your outfits pressed as the outfit you were planning on wearing will clash with the flowers. I also need a medical term for why you won't be staying at the dinner."  
  
"That I can help with. Are you sure you want to keep this off my husband's radar, he'll be pretty angry when he finds out."  
  
"Ma'am, when the President finds out he'll make it a national issue, if we can deal with it quickly and without his interference we can probably keep it from the Press. If the Governor wants to make it a major issue Toby is working on a statement for the press and CJ will leak it to Danny."  
  
"What did the Governor say exactly?"  
  
"He made comments which the Secret Service deems a threat. That's all you need to know ma'am. We'll take care of it."  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it, it is your first day?" Abbey pointed out.  
  
"Ma'am, I worked for Josh for long enough to know how to defuse a situation with angry Senators and Congressmen. I can handle a Governor who sounds like he wants to make a big splash before he retires. Trust me threatening you is not going to his method of choice."  
  
"Thank you Donna. You're a good girl."  
  
"Yes ma'am. If you'll excuse me I need to get back to Agent Connors."  
  
"Go, I'll figure out an excuse for tonight."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Donna said before walking out. 


	17. Spin?

"Leo says can you call him with an update as soon as we get back from the dedication." Josh whispered to Donna when he finally managed to stand next to her at the dedication while Abbey made her speech.  
  
"Okay. What did he say about keeping it from the President?" She whispered back.  
  
"'Did you ever try to stop the President from getting involved when his politics affected his family?' That's why he wants the updates. He'll tell the President if and when."  
  
"If the President does find out tell him it was at my urging that it was kept from him. If he decides he doesn't want me as the First Lady's Chief of Staff any more I still have a job to go back to."  
  
"You're good as CoS but if it does happen you can be my assistant until you find me a new one, I could do with a new Senior Advisor. Plus if you can yell at Governors you can yell at Congressmen and Senators."  
  
"Congressmen and Senators are owed more respect than Governors. I would yell at them, I only yell at people who threaten my boss. But don't tell the President that, I know he was Governor of New Hampshire and he was good at it."  
  
"I promise. Do you think we can have dinner when we get back to Washington?"  
  
"I think I could find sometime in my schedule." She said trying to hide a smile. "And I still need to talk you about the First Lady's proposal. I have people working on a memo for you. But I'd like to speak to you in person about it."  
  
"Call my Mom I'm sure she can schedule something."  
  
"By the way any ideas what being CoS pays?"  
  
"Not as much as the President's DCoS." He whispered back.  
  
"Okay, but I get a pay rise right?" She asked.  
  
"I'd think so."  
  
"Good. I'll be back in a minute." Donna walked across the group and whispered to one of the staffers who then disappeared off. Then Donna found Tracey and whispered something to her which had her nodding. Donna handed Tracey her cell phone and took a sheet of paper from her. As Donna was making her way back to Josh one of the agents stopped her.  
  
Donna finally reached him again when Abbey was shaking hands with people after cutting the ribbon opening the new paediatric burns unit.  
  
"We're going back to the hotel now." Donna told him.  
  
"What did the agent want?"  
  
"Agent Connors?" Donna questioned, Josh nodded. "He's head of Mrs Bartlett's Secret Service team. It's probably best not to talk about this here. Ride back with Mrs Bartlett and I in the car." Josh nodded as they made their way to the waiting car.  
  
"Donna." Tracey said stopping her before they got into the car, she handed Donna back her cell phone. "Margaret is setting up the call for an hour."  
  
"Thank you. Tell Jake to find out the score and let me know when we get back."  
  
"Of course. Tell Mrs Bartlett well done for me." Donna nodded then both she and Josh got into the car.  
  
"You did very well Mrs Bartlett." Josh said as the car started.  
  
"We were all impressed." Donna added.  
  
"Well Sam is a very good writer remind me to thank him when we get back. So what were you speaking to Connors about?"  
  
"I'm having a conference call with Leo and Ron when we get back to the hotel after a quick briefing with the Agents. Josh is going to stay with you and go over your speech for tonight. I'll brief the rest of the staff on what's happening tonight when I get off the phone. Dinner is being arranged for when we get back to the hotel tonight, I had James fax CJ the statement for why you're leaving the dinner early. Mark has the statement to give to the press here."  
  
"Donna, don't go and offend all the south Jed is going to need them for re- election."  
  
"Mrs Bartlett, we were never going to win Louisiana and from what I've heard it's only the Governor who is having problems, the rest of the state seems to be happy you're here." Josh reassured her. "He just wants to make a splash."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Don't worry your never going to be able to spin this none of us would." Josh said as they made their way back to the hotel room after Mrs Bartlett's speech at the DNC dinner.  
  
"Spin." Donna mumbled, her eyes lit up. "You're a genius." She pulled his tie and crushed her lips to his.  
  
"What did I do to deserve that?" He asked as she broke the kiss. "Not that I mind."  
  
"You're a genius Josh."  
  
"Is this like the whole antiquated thing?" He asked.  
  
"Sort of." She pulled out her phone and dialled a number. "Kim, it's Donna. I need you to research the Governor's political agenda and find anything that even remotely links to Mrs Bartlett's. ... Fine I'll get some one at the White House to do it." She hung up. "These people are useless. Can I send them on a job swap when we get back so they can learn what they're supposed to do?" Donna asked.  
  
"Sure. Why do you want the Governor's political agenda researched?" He asked.  
  
"Spin. I need to call some." She thought for a second before dialling.  
  
"Josh Lyman's office." Hannah answered.  
  
"Hey Hannah. It's Donna. How's everything going there?" She asked as she opened the door to her room.  
  
"It's going great actually. I've had Carol and CJ help me staff out anything that can't wait and I've set up all the appointments for when Josh gets back."  
  
"That's great." She turned to look at Josh who was stood outside the door. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in.  
  
"How's Josh? Have you had a chance to talk about everything yet?"  
  
"Not yet, something came up here that I need to fix first. That's why I called, I was wondering if you could do a bit of research for me. I know it's late there and you should have really gone home a couple of hours ago, so I suppose it can wait until morning."  
  
"What do you need?" Hannah asked.  
  
"I need you to research the political agenda of the Governor of Louisiana. Any policy or state principals that he's put forward or mentioned that even remotely relate to something on Mrs Bartlett's agenda. You should be able to get that from a woman called Katie Harnold who works in Mrs Bartlett's office."  
  
"Right I've got that written down. I'll do it first thing in the morning."  
  
"Thanks Hannah. This has to stay away from the Oval Office, it's nothing the President needs to be concerned with. When you have the information can you e-mail it to me?"  
  
"Of course. I'll talk to you again soon Donna and tell my son I love him and to behave himself."  
  
"I will. Thanks Hannah have a nice evening." Donna hung up. "Your Mom said to tell you she loves you and to behave yourself."  
  
"So what are you going to spin and how?" Josh asked.  
  
"That would be why we need an early morning conference call to CJ and Toby. Besides I might be able to save CJ from Danny for a few days."  
  
"How?" He asked wondering what Danny had to do with this.  
  
"You'll just have to wait until morning to find out. Either way it's going to look good for Mrs Bartlett. It's been a long day and I'm going to go to bed now."  
  
"Okay. I'd better go." He said backing away. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Joshua Lyman hold it right there." She stated. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To my room?" He offered.  
  
"You could stay you know." Donna said sitting on the bed and kicking her shoes off.  
  
"Donna, I think we should have a long talk about where we stand before anything happens." Josh said chivalrously.  
  
"I didn't mean anything had to happen I just meant it would be nice to be held all night. But if you feel uncomfortable, you don't have to stay."  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.  
  
"Josh, I wouldn't have asked you to stay unless I wanted you to. I'm going to take a shower and I'll leave the decision up to you. And if my phone rings and you've decided to stay get it would you." She kissed his cheek and headed for the bathroom. 


	18. The next morning

"Josh Lyman's office." Donna automatically said half asleep as she picked up the phone.  
  
"It had better not be. You're Mrs Bartlett's Chief of Staff now Donna not Josh's assistant." CJ teased.  
  
"What time is it?" Donna asked.  
  
"Well it just gone half six here."  
  
"CJ there's an hour's time difference to here." Donna groaned as Josh wrapped his arm tighter around her stomach.  
  
"Sorry did I wake you or interrupt you from doing something?" CJ asked wanting the gossip.  
  
"Only from sleep. Did you need something?" She asked waking up more.  
  
"Hannah mention you had her doing research on the Governor's agenda in comparison to Mrs Bartlett's I wondered was there something going on I should know about."  
  
"I was going to call you later when I had time to clarify a few things. But first do you think you could get Danny to fly out here for a couple of days. If this goes down either way it would be nice to have a reporter around who likes Mrs Bartlett."  
  
"Sure, but I'm going to need a reason."  
  
"I'm going to spin this into an even bigger positive for the First Lady. If you can't sweet talk him, tell him he can have an exclusive if and when anything happens between me and Josh."  
  
"So nothings happened yet?" CJ enquired.  
  
"No. I've been dealing with this whole situation since he got here. The First Lady did really well yesterday. She was everything everyone expects for the First Lady. We managed to get her out of there without a backlash and into bed without to many questions about the photos."  
  
"What did you say?" CJ inquired.  
  
"That she had a migraine and the flashing lights would have made it worse, but she wanted to deliver the speech because it was important. They seem to have bought it." Donna put her finger on Josh's lips as he woke up to silence him. "Can I call you back when I've got dressed and have a more detailed plan?"  
  
"Sure. And say hi to Josh when you see him. I hope you two can work things out, he loves you a lot even if he was too pigheaded to see it."  
  
"I know. I'll talk to you later CJ. Bye." She hung up the phone. "CJ says hi."  
  
"What did she want?" Josh mumbled.  
  
"To know if there was anything she needed to know about the research I ask your Mom to do for me. By the way good morning." She kissed him gently.  
  
"Morning. I could get used to this you know."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Carol." CJ called.  
  
"Yes." Her assistant replied.  
  
"See if Danny is in yet if he is I need to see him straight away. Then I need you book me a return ticket to Lafayette for sometime today in his name. Put it on my credit card."  
  
"You're sending Danny to Louisiana?" Carol questioned.  
  
"Donna wants to spin something and she wants Danny there. It gets him off my back for a few days and besides this way we can get the gossip on Josh and Donna."  
  
"I'll get right on it." Carol said with a smile.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Danny said a few minutes later.  
  
"Yeah, I need you to get on a plane to Lafayette." CJ said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Danny said confused.  
  
"Donna would like me to extend you an invitation to join Mrs Bartlett's party in Louisiana. She would like you to bring your notepad."  
  
"What's going on in Louisiana CJ?" Danny asked.  
  
"Mrs Bartlett is on a tour of the state and there are a few events Donna thought you would like to report on, seeing as you are considered to be a friend of the Bartlett's."  
  
"CJ there is something you're not telling. I'll find out, Donna doesn't have the experience to hide anything major from me."  
  
"Donna is a lot better at being Mrs Bartlett's new Chief of Staff than you think Danny." Carol knocked on the door. "Yes?" CJ called.  
  
"There's a flight out of Dulles at 11.38 changing planes at Atlanta. The tickets will be at the gate for collection Danny, you just need to show some ID and your press pass." Carol informed him.  
  
"You seem pretty sure I'll be going." He said turning back to CJ.  
  
"Danny, Donna says she'll give you an exclusive if and when there is anything to report between her and Josh if you go. If you decide not to she'll give the exclusive to some little one of very little consequence like Drummond of the Charleston Citizen."  
  
"What's the weather like in Louisiana Carol?" Danny asked.  
  
"Hot. Donna's getting a tan just walking around. If you'll excuse me." Carol left.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"No. If Donna wants you to know she'll tell you. The briefing is at eight so you should have time to make your flight. Now get out my office."  
  
"I'll miss you too CJ"  
  
"Get out." 


	19. White House's view on the plan

"Josh can you go with Mrs Bartlett I need to brief CJ on my plan and then I have some work to do before Danny gets here."  
  
"But Donna I wanted to spend the day with you." He whined, "this is the first vacation I've had in a long time."  
  
"Josh, behave you know I have a job to do. I like having the responsibility and we'll spend the day together some other time. Right now I have to deal with the situation with the Governor. So scoot."  
  
"Fine, but I'm not bringing you back a present." He gave her a quick kiss and went out the door.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to work for me? That's one hell of a spin you came up with there Donna." CJ asked after Donna had explained her idea.  
  
"No, I like my new job. So do you think it will work?" Donna asked.  
  
"Either way Mrs Bartlett is going to look good. But we're going to have to tell the President before this all comes out." CJ rubbed her hand across her forehead.  
  
"I know. Can you sit on it for a few hours before you tell him? Run the idea past Leo for me."  
  
"Of course. What does Josh say about your plan?" CJ asked.  
  
"He doesn't know anything apart from the fact I called you and asked you to send Danny down here. I'm not going to tell him, this will work better if he doesn't know. I'll brief Mrs Bartlett when she gets back. But all being well the Governor's press conference is at noon tomorrow."  
  
"Good luck. Call me if you need anything." CJ hung up. "Carol." CJ yelled.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Call Leo tell him I need to see him for a few minutes and get Sam and Toby there if they're free."  
  
"I'll get right on. By the way how are things going with Josh and Donna?" Carol enquired.  
  
"Donnas had a few incidents she's had to deal with in her role as Mrs B's COS but so they really haven't had time to discuss much more than his declaration."  
  
"Okay, I'll get onto Margaret."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Why didn't anyone recognise this girl's political savvy before now?" Leo asked after CJ had briefed them on Donna's plan.  
  
"She walked into the 'Bartlett for America' offices and hired herself as Josh's assistant and we couldn't find anyone else who would put up with him. So no one question her on how good she was with politics." Sam replied. Leo looked at him. "Sorry rhetorical question right." Leo nodded.  
  
"Margaret." Leo yelled. His red headed assistant entered the room. "Get me Donna on the phone."  
  
"Is she still at the hotel in Lafayette or will she be on her cell phone?" Margaret asked.  
  
"She was planning on staying at the hotel for most of the morning." CJ supplied.  
  
"I'll get right on it." A few minutes she yelled. "Donna on line 1."  
  
"Donna, it's Leo." He said as he put the phone on speaker.  
  
"Hey Leo, I take it CJ filled you in on my plan."  
  
"Yeah, she, Sam and Toby are hear now."  
  
"Hi guys." Donna said cheerfully. There were a series of hellos that followed.  
  
"Donna it's a great plan. I'm going to need a few details on why we didn't inform the President earlier since this involves Abbey."  
  
"You can tell him it's my fault, but if he knew earlier then he would had this blown out of proportion. The Secret Service and I are dealing with this. No offence to the Governor but he isn't the sharpest tool in the political arena, this will give him enough rope to hang himself. He may not like me and the First Lady, but there is no reason to attack him through the media, unless he does something in front of them which is where Danny comes in. Sam and Toby have already written a statement condoning the Governor for his remarks, CJ can handle the press at your end. We just need to keep the President from getting on Air Force One and coming down here. We'll be back in three days anyway."  
  
"What about Josh?" Sam asked.  
  
"Josh is to be kept out of it. If he knew the full extend on the Governor's opinion about me he'd probably be worst than the President. He's accompanying Mrs Bartlett today and tomorrow so I can get this pulled off. I'll brief her when she gets back tonight. If we can keep this from the President until the morning, we should be in a better position to keep it from becoming a bigger situation than it is."  
  
"We understand. Donna, how did you get to be this good a political mind without someone noticing?" Leo asked.  
  
"Leo, I've had the privilege of working with you all for the last few years, I guess I picked up a few things every now and again. Besides Josh likes to explain things and I listen."  
  
"I think we're going to have to watch out for attacks from the East Wing." Toby said half joking.  
  
"Speaking of the East Wing, is there any chance I can get the staff some more training because at the moment they're mostly useless, I'm not sure how Lily coped."  
  
"I'll looking into for you." Leo said. "Call me if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks Leo, guys I'll talk to you later and expect a call from Josh, I think he's getting a little fidgety and is starting to think the administration will fall without him."  
  
"If he gets high and mighty smack him round the head for me." CJ stated.  
  
"Will do. Bye guys." She hung up.  
  
"Okay people get back to work." Leo instructed. 


	20. partial explainations

"Hey Danny." Donna said as she met him in an out of the way coffee bar.  
  
"Donna. I hear you're doing great at your new job."  
  
"Thanks, I think all those years of apologising for Josh rubbed off." She stirred a spoon around her cup.  
  
"How are things going with Josh?" Danny asked.  
  
"We haven't had chance to really talk yet something came up. That's what I need your help with."  
  
"Are we talking on the record here?" Danny asked.  
  
"Not at the moment. After tomorrow you can talk to the First Lady and CJ will have a White House statement for you before the rest of the Press Corps."  
  
"Okay. So what's going on?" Donna explained the situation.  
  
"I need you to come to the Governor's press conference and ask him about what your probably bound to over hear and the treasury agents. Hopefully we'll get the sound bite we're looking for."  
  
"That's one hell of a plan Donna, do you think you can pull it off?"  
  
"I managed to talk three congressmen out of demanding Josh's resignation from the President once. I think I can handle the Governor." She said with a smile. "So are you in?"  
  
"I'm in. If anyone asks I'm on holiday for a few days and my editor asked me to cover the Governor's press conference."  
  
"Thanks Danny. I'll help you with CJ when we get back." She winked at him. She scribbled something on a napkin and pushed it towards him. "We made you reservations at a motel. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Donna."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Good evening Mrs Bartlett, did you have a nice day?" Donna asked as entered Abbey's hotel room.  
  
"Yes, thank you Donna. Josh has been entertaining me all day with some of the West Wing's staffs escapades."  
  
"Like his secret plan to fight inflation?" Donna teased. "I always did like that one."  
  
"Hey, it thought you promised to never mention that again." Josh said.  
  
"That was still when I was your assistant and you kept threatening to fire me on a daily basis. Now I figure I can have as much fun as CJ does teasing you about it." Josh scowled at her.  
  
"Donna did you need something?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Yes, I need a few minutes alone there is something I need to discuss with you."  
  
"Josh, thank you for today. I'll see you tomorrow." Abbey said.  
  
"Yes Mrs Bartlett. I'll talk to you later Donna." Donna nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Mr President." Charlie said from the doorway the next morning.  
  
"Yeah." Jed said looking up.  
  
"Leo, Ron Butterfield and the rest of the senior staff need a few minutes."  
  
"Together?" Jed questioned.  
  
"Yes sir." Charlie replied.  
  
"This can't be good." Jed said taking off his glasses. "Send them in. What's going on?" He asked as they trailed in.  
  
"Good morning Mr President." Leo said, the others echoed the sentiments.  
  
"Leo what's going on?" Jed asked dropping his glasses on the desk.  
  
"Mr President, please come and take a seat we need to brief you something that's going to happen today." Leo encouraged. Jed walked to the chairs.  
  
"What's going on Leo?" He asked as he sat, the rest of the staff sat too.  
  
"There is a situation in Louisiana we need to tell you about." Leo started.  
  
"Leo, my wife is in Louisiana."  
  
"Yes Mr President." Leo said with a nod. "This involves Abbey."  
  
"What's going on with my wife? Ron?"  
  
"Mr President she's fine. She's visiting something or other Josh is with her and her agents." Leo said before Ron could speak.  
  
"So what's going on?" Jed asked.  
  
"Sir, a few days ago the Governor of Louisiana made some comments about Mrs Bartlett to Miss Moss on a tapped phone line. The Secret Service deemed them to be a credible threat, Mrs Bartlett's protection has been increased and the Governor is under investigation."  
  
"What kind of threats?" Jed asked.  
  
"You don't need to know that sir. It's being taken care of and Mrs Bartlett is safe." Ron supplied.  
  
"Mr President." Leo started. "Every precaution is being taken care of. Donna's been liasing with Agent Connors who is head of Abbey's detail. She's been keeping me informed as well as Toby, Sam and CJ. She's managed to keep this out of the press. She's kept Abbey out of this as much as possible, but she knows what's going on. She's followed procedure and she's come up with an excellent spin on the situation leaving Abbey in the best possible light."  
  
"Do we really think Donna has the experience to handle something as big as someone making threats against my wife even if Josh is there to help out."  
  
"Actually sir, she's managed to keep Josh out of this. The Governor made some rather disparaging remarks about her too." CJ interrupted. "She asked us to ask you to keep out of it."  
  
"She expects me to sit back and let someone threaten my wife and not say anything?" Jed snapped.  
  
"Mr President." Toby said trying to calm him. "She's doing a great job, we have a statement for when this goes public, Everything she's come up she's come up with herself, she's willing to take the flak for you not being informed sooner, but if you make a loud statement you're going to inflame the situation even more. She's kept us briefed on everything that's happening and she's kept this contained better than most of us could. She's handling it, let her do this her way and it will work. If we storm in there it could affect re-election and some of the bills we're trying to push through the house."  
  
"Mr President, Mrs Bartlett's agents and the extra agents we've dispensed to investigate are doing their jobs, nothing will happen to her." Ron reassured him.  
  
"Someone tell me what's going to happen."  
  
"Mr President, this is what is going to happen...." Leo began to explain. 


	21. The Governor's Press Conference

"Governor?" Danny called waving his hand in the air after he had made his statement.  
  
"Yes, you." The Governor pointed to him. "And you are?"  
  
"Danny Concannon, Washington Post."  
  
"You're a long way from Washington, Mr Concannon."  
  
"Yes sir. I'm on vacation for a few days but my editor asked me to stop by. I have a couple questions. The first being and I'm quoting you here. Why would it 'inappropriate' to meet with Mrs Bartlett to discuss helping the homeless children of your state?"  
  
"I've made no secret of the fact that I disagree with Mrs Bartlett on a wide range of topics. But this meeting was requested not to help people but to put her in a good light." The Governor replied.  
  
"So you're saying that you can't put your own personal opinions of the First Lady away in order to help people, just because you don't like her." Danny pressed.  
  
"Exactly." He said with out thinking. The gathered press were all jumping to get his attention.  
  
"Governor my next question is would you care to comment on the statement you made to Miss Donnatella Moss, Mrs Bartlett's new chief of staff, a few minutes before this press conference started that she Miss Moss is and I'm quoting is ' a jumped up little secretary who probably slept her way into White House and slept her way to her new position'."  
  
"I wouldn't." The Governor said.  
  
"Governor, I've know Miss Moss a long time and I can assure she's got to where she is by hard work and perseverance. She also is good at what she does."  
  
"Still no comment."  
  
"Governor since you won't answer that question, maybe you can answer my final question. Why are there two of Mrs Bartlett's Secret Service detail keeping tabs on you over there. Hey guys." Danny said to the agents who nodded at him.  
  
"Maybe they came with Miss Moss."  
  
"Sir, she left after presenting Mrs Bartlett's offer. Besides which they were here before she arrived."  
  
"The Governor has no more comments today. Any more enquires can be field through his press office. Thank you." The Governor's press secretary who had been on the phone stepped in and got the Governor out of there.  
  
"Thank you Governor." The press corps said.  
  
~  
  
"CJ, I think you owe Danny dinner." Sam comment as they all sat watching the Governor's press conference in CJ's office.  
  
"Donna's got us covered with Danny. Exclusive with her and Josh, when something worthy of reporting happens."  
  
"You've got to hand it to the girl that she pulled it off with class and style." Toby said with a smile.  
  
"You're sounding like a proud father there Toby." CJ teased.  
  
"CJ, I've got at least ten reporters and the whole Press Corps wanting to know if we have a comment on the Governor's statements." Carol said from the door.  
  
"Tell them I'll have a statement at my briefing at two."  
  
"Right, and Leo called he wants to know if anyone told Josh not to comment on what was said about Donna."  
  
"Sam?" CJ asked.  
  
"I'll call him." Sam said getting up and leaving.  
  
"Have you got the speech for next week sorted?" CJ asked moving onto other things.  
  
"When Sam learns how to use grammar and stops with the imagery."  
  
~ ~  
  
"Excuse me." Josh said as his cell phone rang. "Josh Lyman." He answered.  
  
"Josh, it's Sam."  
  
"Did something happen?" Josh asked automatically. "Do I need to come back?"  
  
"No. We just want you warn you not to make any comments to the Press. Donna's got everything covered and we're backing her up."  
  
"The Press are going to ask me to comment on what the Governor said about Mrs Bartlett to Donna?" Josh queried.  
  
"She didn't tell you I forgot. The Governor just gave a press conference, which paints him in a bad light; he made a comment about Mrs Bartlett, which is now a matter of public record thanks to Danny. We've controlled the President and CJ's issuing a statement of response at her briefing."  
  
"And Donna masterminded all this with whatever spin she thought up?"  
  
"Yes. We've got Mrs Bartlett covered, her press secretary is going to issue a statement we've cleared. So it's the standard no comment and refer them to CJ."  
  
"Okay. But is there something else Sam?" Josh asked picking up a tone in his friend's voice.  
  
"Josh, the Governor also made a comment about Donna. That's what you can't comment on."  
  
"What did he say?" Josh demanded.  
  
"It doesn't matter for now. Donna knew it was coming she was prepared for it. We were prepared for it. Donna didn't and doesn't want you involved in this. You can't comment however much you want to."  
  
"You expect me not to comment?" Josh said in an exasperated whisper.  
  
"You can't otherwise you'll ruin everything Donna has set up. She has Presidential approval for the Secret Service to put you under protective custody if you get anywhere near the press. Josh let her do her job. She's good at it and we all trust her, just have a little faith that she'll handle it."  
  
"I have all the faith in the world in her, I'm worried about how I'll handle it."  
  
"Josh, you'll be back late Sunday night. It'll be fine. I've got to go, Toby's scowling about the speech we're writing."  
  
"Bye Sam." Josh hung up and slipped the phone back into his pocket.  
  
"The press conference over?" Abbey asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"Yes. The Governor apparently made the expected comments about you and ones about Donna too."  
  
"The White House is handling it. Donna had all contingencies cover, she was expecting the comments about her. She got Jed to agree to keep out of it, which is no easy feat."  
  
"She could have warned me to expect it." Josh said with a sigh.  
  
"Her job is to protect me, protect Jed and the White House, just as your job is to protect Leo and Jed. She can do this and can do this well; she doesn't want you to interfere no matter how much she loves you. Just tell her you're proud of her."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Josh said.  
  
"Good, now let's go and finish viewing this exhibition so we can get the hell out of here. It's been a long day." 


	22. Donna's Press Conference

"Mrs Bartlett." Donna said as she joined the party just as they were about to get into the cars to go back to the hotel.  
  
"Donna, I hear the press conference went as planned." Abbey said with a smile.  
  
"Yes ma'am. CJ's going to release a statement from the White House at her briefing in about thirty minutes. I've talked it over and I'm going to issue a statement on your behalf and answer a few questions. The President would like to talk to you when we get back to the hotel."  
  
"I'm sure he would. You may want to talk to Josh, he's not in the best moods and he wants to say something to the press even though he doesn't know exactly what was said. Would you care to inform me?"  
  
"The Governor insinuated that I slept my way into this job. Unless we've had some liaisons ma'am that I don't know about I think the Governor is going out on a limb. He doesn't like you and he thinks I'm an easy target because I've only had this job a few days. We've set up some meeting when we get back to the White House to discuss the issue of homeless children and I'm going to look at giving the west wing a push in the direction of legislation to help improve conditions for them. I'll try and set up meetings with some Senators and Congressmen on relevant committees and I know a few who could use the positive press working on such a bill would receive."  
  
"Donna, Josh loves you he has every right to be mad."  
  
"I know. I'm mad too but I have a job to do ma'am and once we're back in DC I need the weekend off. Josh and I need to go through everything and hopefully we can work out where we stand. We probably would have stood a better chance if the President hadn't sent him down here and he hadn't pushed him into a place where he'd have to react."  
  
"You're a good girl Donna. Talk to Josh before the press conference." Abbey advised.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~ ~  
  
"Josh, we need to talk a minute." Donna said as she found him waiting for at the hotel.  
  
"I think we do. How could you let Danny asked the Governor about saying you slept your way into the White House."  
  
"Because if he's attacking me, he's not attacking Mrs Bartlett. Plus he has no basis for his comments. I never did anything wrong while I worked for you during the campaign or while I was your assistant. Anything that happens between us now is a totally different consequence." Donna explained.  
  
"Donna putting yourself up for sacrifice is not a good idea."  
  
"Josh, every time someone threatens the Leo or the President you offer yourself up to take the fall and I love you for it. I may have had this job a few days but I've watched you all for years it was the right thing to do. Now I've got to go and give a press conference and provide the First Lady's comments on the Governor's statement. I need you either stay here or go and see the Mrs Bartlett. John is going to stand outside, please let me handle this." She gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Okay but I don't like it." Josh said with a sigh.  
  
"I know you don't, neither do I but I'm going."  
  
~ ~  
  
"Working to help homeless children has always been on Mrs Bartlett's agenda. The offer to meet with the Governor to discuss this issue, which was included in the Governor's campaign strategy, I made earlier was too get a state opinion on the issue. Meetings have been set up to work more extensively on this issue when we return to Washington. The Governor has made no secret that he personally dislikes Mrs Bartlett, but she was willing to overlook this to work on this important issue. Mrs Bartlett will not steep to the Governor's level of name calling, but is shocked at his comments."  
  
"Miss Moss." One of the press corps asked.  
  
"Yes." Donna said pointing to him.  
  
"Would you like to comment on the Governor's comments on how you got your job?"  
  
"I joined the Bartlett for America campaign in Nashua New Hampshire as a volunteer after hearing the President make a speech which made me believe in politicians again. I volunteered, as Josh Lyman's assistant because he didn't have one at the time and was very disorganised. I continued to work for him on the campaign apart from a two-month period when I returned home. I formed a close bond with all the senior campaign staff as we worked long hours to get the President elected. I was asked to continue to Mr Lyman's assistant after the President won by Mr Lyman, White House Chief of Staff Leo McGarry and by the President himself. Mr Lyman and I have a very close relationship as we spent long day, sometimes eighteen - twenty hour, working together. When you work that closely with someone a friendship tends to develop, especially after the events of Rosslyn. Almost two weeks ago I was asked by the President to accompany Mrs Bartlett on this trip. Mrs Bartlett herself, asked me to be her Chief of Staff, which was an honour and after discussions with the President, I was appointed her Chief of Staff. In all the time throughout the campaign and through our years in the White House up until I was appointed to this position my relationship with the senior staff has always been above board and professional. Our friendship have only intensified as we carried out our jobs and have allowed the fluid running of the White House and it was an honour to work for Mr Lyman. Any allegations the Governor has made about me are unsubstantiated. For anymore comments please refer to CJ Cregg the White House Press Secretary. Thank you." 


	23. Going out

"You did great." Josh hugged Donna as she entered Mrs Bartlett's suite after the press conference. "I'm proud of you."  
  
"That goes for me too." Abbey agreed. "You were very good."  
  
"I was just doing my job. It's easy when you're telling the truth." Donna said with a smile.  
  
"Ma'am do you think I could steal your Chief of Staff for the rest of the evening?" Josh asked.  
  
"Josh, Mrs Bartlett and I have to..." Donna started.  
  
"Of course. She deserves the night off. Go and have fun Donna. Josh take one of the agents with you. I've got a few extra and I'm not planning on doing anything other than talking to my husband this evening."  
  
"Can you ask him to ask Toby to have the polling data faxed to me when it's done?" Josh asked.  
  
"Josh, you're supposed to be having the time off and learning about Louisiana." Donna reminded him.  
  
"I have been, but this is a very important poll and I need the information before we get back to the White House."  
  
"Go ahead and get out of here." Abbey instructed. "And have fun."  
  
~ ~  
  
"We're going to a bar?" Donna asked as they entered a small town bar miles outside the city. The Agent they had brought with them was dressed like them in casual clothes.  
  
"I thought you deserved a drink for today." Josh said with a smile.  
  
"Josh you have a sensitive system. You can't drink a lot I can't have the cameras picking up a picture of you drunk around the first lady."  
  
"One beer then I'll stick to soft drinks I promise."  
  
"Fine. Orange Juice for you Tom?" She asked the agent.  
  
"Miss Moss I really shouldn't drink when I'm on duty." Tom replied.  
  
"Tom, it was your night off, your only here because Mrs B wanted some one to come with us just in case. Orange juice won't hurt you, sit down and keep Josh company. No politics talking." Donna warned.  
  
"Yes ma'am." The agent sat with Josh at a table in the back, but with clear sight to all the exits.  
  
"Two beers and a orange juice please." Donna said to the old bar man.  
  
"Of course." He opened the bottles and placed them in front of her and filled a glass with orange juice. "I recognise you." He said as he returned with her change. "Your Mrs Bartlett's new Chief of Staff Donna Moss, the one the Governor accused of sleeping her way into the White House."  
  
"That would be me." Donna admitted actually liking the fact that she'd been recognised outside Washington.  
  
"I don't think you did. The Governor is a jumped up jerk who couldn't lead a scout troop half a yard without getting lost."  
  
"Thank you." Donna said with a smile.  
  
"I like the First Lady and the President. They're good people, tell them Johnny Tompkins says so."  
  
"I will. Can I ask you something?" Donna said sitting on a stool.  
  
"Of course Miss. You can ask Johnny anything."  
  
"Do you think I should have gotten this job. I mean I don't have a college degree, I just joined the campaign because I was inspired by a speech the President gave, I got lucky being able to keep up with Josh and getting to work in the White House, like I did coming down here with the First Lady."  
  
"I'll think you'll do fine. You look like you believe in what you're doing. I don't know much about Washington politics but you'll do." He winked at her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Donna what's taking so long?" Josh said coming up to her.  
  
"I'm just talking to Johnny here. He's not a big fan of the Governor." Donna informed him.  
  
"I recognise you too. Do you work in the White House too?" Johnny asked. Donna bit her lip to hide a smile.  
  
"Josh Lyman, White House Deputy Chief of Staff." Josh held out his hand.  
  
"Johnny Tompkins." Johnny shook it. "You're the one who got shot a while back."  
  
"We don't like to talk about that." Donna quickly covered not quite sure how Josh's PTSD would cope with the mention of it.  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm glad you made it. You people do good work at the White House. Shame if something tragic happened. We need people who want to do good work running the country and the President is a good man."  
  
"That he is." Josh agreed.  
  
"Enjoy your drinks and don't let the Governor ruin you impressions of Louisiana. It's a great state."  
  
"That it is and that's exactly what I'll be tell the President when I debrief him on everything I learnt about the Louisiana." Josh said with a smile. "Come on Donna, Tom is getting parched over there." Donna slid off her seat and handed Josh his beer.  
  
"See I told you some of the South supported us." Donna said with a smile. "Here you go Tom." Donna handed him the glass.  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Tom replied.  
  
"Tom, give it a break. I know it goes against protocol but just stick with Josh and Donna for tonight okay?" Donna pleaded.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tom said with a smile as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
"Why exactly did Mrs B want Tom to come along?" Josh whispered to Donna.  
  
"Josh, you've had an agent and an intern trailing you all day. " Donna informed him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Josh, you're a liability while you're down here. The press corps isn't the ones we deal with on a daily basis, I didn't need another 'secret plan to fight inflation' by you making an off hand remark or an actually commenting to them."  
  
"You think I'm a liability?" Josh questioned.  
  
"You're not a liability per se Josh, just a pain in the neck when you get angry, didn't you notice the huge dent in your bank account for flowers for the assistants you offended or your mother's plane ticket. You have a tendency to say more than you should."  
  
"Donna." Josh started.  
  
"Josh, you know you do it. You're good at you're job as long as you're anger is kept in check. We're going to dance Tom, keep an eye on your drinks."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~ You're my angel You see me through Believe in me I believe in you Fill my heart From your loving well You're my angel  
  
Pick me up When I'm feeling down When I stumble on shaky ground Oh you're my answer When I can't tell You're my angel  
  
Oh you take up to heaven With you spread your loving wings When I am weary And way behind When I am clearly Out of my mind Oh when I find I'm in my own hell You're my angel Oh you're my angel ~  
  
"You know you're my angel Donna." Josh whispered to her.  
  
"That's sweet Josh. But can we keep this away from the public eyes. Just until we worked out everything." Donna asked.  
  
"Whatever you want." Josh replied. "Whatever you want."  
  
A/N Song - You're my Angel by Brooks and Dunn 


	24. Heading Home

A/N Sorry about the delay but there will probably be delays between all the chapters because of all the work I need to do for uni.  
  
"Morning." Josh said as he kissed the back of Donna's neck.  
  
"Morning. I need some coffee."  
  
"Do you want me to ring room service?" Josh asked.  
  
"No, I need you to get back to your room and get dressed. We're meeting Mrs Bartlet for breakfast in an hour and I have to pack everything up because we're leaving in six hours." Donna rolled over and kissed him before giving him a gentle shove so he rolled out the bed.  
  
"Ow." He rubbed the back of his head. "You don't play fair."  
  
"It's my job to fight with your office now. So be a good little deputy and go and get dressed, we'll talk on the plane about the meeting we have had chance to have and I'll find you a new assistant as soon as we get back to Washington and I'll give her all the necessary training, since I'll shut down my office for the day so I can get my staff to work shadow Toby's to get an idea how to do their jobs properly."  
  
"What meeting?" He asked.  
  
"The one I've been trying to have with you since you got here. But we've had to deal with the Governor."  
  
"Governor, Toby. I've got to go, Toby was going to send me some information. I'll see you at breakfast." He kissed her and quickly pulled on his clothes and rushed out the door. Donna noticed Josh's room key card on the bedside cupboard. Donna climbed out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. She picked up the card and walked to the door and opened it. She smiled at the Secret Service agents who were on the floor.  
  
"Morning. Can you take this to Josh and let him in he can't work the key cards?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." The agents smiled but still stood stiffly.  
  
"Boys relax, we'll be back in Washington by dinner tonight and the President won't be letting the First Lady out for a while. So you'll have an easier ride."  
  
"Yes ma'am." They agreed.  
  
~  
  
"What have you got there?" Donna asked as she and Josh had finished they're meeting on the plane, were sat waiting for them to get clearance to land.  
  
"The results of a poll I asked Toby to get National Strategies to run."  
  
"What poll would that be? You weren't working on anything that would require a poll before I left and doubt you were since then."  
  
"It's a poll about this whole situation with the Governor. Mrs Bartlett's approval rating shot up fifteen points."  
  
"Really that's great. Can I see?" Donna asked snatching the paper from him.  
  
"Donna."  
  
"You got them to ask questions about me too?" Donna asked as she read what questions had been asked.  
  
"Donna I just needed to know what people thought. They think you're doing a great job, you have a 85 percent job approval rating. That's higher than my job approval." Josh countered.  
  
"You manage to offend a lot of people in a short. I on the other hand, always try to tell the truth unless someone is out to get my boss."  
  
"The Governor's opinion poll took a huge drop as well. You handled it really well Donna. I'm proud of you."  
  
"I know. We're landing."  
  
~  
  
"Donna, Charlie called over the President would like to see you as soon as possible." Donna's assistant informed her. They had only been back at the White House for twenty minutes.  
  
"Call him and tell him I'll be there in ten minutes I just need to make an important phone call first."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~  
  
"Mr President, Donna Moss." Charlie said letting Donna into the Oval Office.  
  
"Thank you Charlie. Donna, did you have a nice trip?"  
  
"Yes sir, I you bought a present." She handed him a gift wrapped present.  
  
"Why thank you Donna." The President pulled off the paper of a nineteenth century cow leather history of the plantations of Louisiana. "It's wonderful Donna thank you."  
  
"I thought you'd like it sir. Josh has acquired lots of knowledge when you feel like quizzing him."  
  
"Take a seat please." The President instructed. "How are things going with you two?"  
  
"We haven't really had much time to talk and sort through where we stand sir. As I'm sure you know something came up."  
  
"Yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to say thank you for how you handled the situation. You handled it with professionalism and maturity, especially how you dealt with my staff and how to inform me."  
  
"Mr President, I wanted to."  
  
"Stop Donna, I'm proud of how you handled it. I just wanted to say thank you."  
  
"Yes sir, but I was just doing my job." Donna said hesitantly.  
  
"You've learned a lot since you walked into that campaign office in Manchester and hired yourself for Josh. Just promise me you'll find him a new assistant so we can all get back to work."  
  
"I'm already on it. I've made a list of requirements and we've got a few people going through pre-vetting they'll be coming in for interviews tomorrow, but Mrs Lyman's agreed to stay until I find someone permanent and can train them."  
  
"Thank you Donna." The President smiled.  
  
"Mr President, can I suggest you extend a thank you to Danny and the secret service agents I could have sorted this problem out without their help." Donna suggested.  
  
"I'll get Charlie on it."  
  
"If you'll excuse me sir, I have to talk to Leo for a few minutes before I have to put a call in to Congressman Skinner."  
  
"Go ahead Donna. Let me know if you have any trouble."  
  
"Yes sir." Donna rose and left.  
  
TBC 


	25. Back in the White House

"Leo's just finishing up a call." Margaret told Donna as she waited to see Leo.  
  
"I've got time."  
  
"You know we're all really proud of you. If not a little jealous. You did a great job with the Governor."  
  
"Thanks. You know if you want a new challenge I could do with a new advisor." She suggested. "You would ever have to bring me coffee and you'd have a staff."  
  
"Stop trying to steal my assistant and get in here." Leo said swinging open the door.  
  
"Think about it." Donna said as she entered Leo's office.  
  
"Donna." Leo scolded.  
  
"Sorry Leo."  
  
"You did good with the Governor." Leo said flicking through a file on his desk.  
  
"Thank you I learnt from the best." Leo looked up at her.  
  
"The best? You're not just talking about Josh are you?"  
  
"Josh is good at what he does, he may have a slightly unorthodox approach sometimes but he's good. But know I wasn't just talking about Josh. Over the last three years I've watched you all work. I've learnt about handling the press from CJ, I learnt to play hardball from Toby, and Sam, well Sam has taught me a lot. You and the President taught me a lot too."  
  
"Nice to know we're good at something. So what can I do for you?"  
  
"I have a problem with my staff."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"They're not very good at their jobs. They can take instruction but they're not efficient."  
  
"You can't just fire them, you've only had this job for a few days, let it settle before you cause a big shake up."  
  
"I don't want to fire them Leo, I've talk to Toby, Josh, Sam and CJ they're willing to let my staff work shadow them for a few days but they wanted me to get you're approval. I think it will teach them how the West Wing does business."  
  
"I don't see a problem with it. My main problem is finding Josh a new assistant he can work with."  
  
"As I told the President I'm working on that. I think he was so hostile with the others because he thought I would come back. I'll find someone and I'll train them. Hannah's willing to stay until then."  
  
"Good. I understand you have some meetings set up on the hill." Leo  
  
"We're going ahead with the child homelessness issue. I've got a few Democrats and a few Republicans willing to work on drafting a bill. Congressman Skinner is willing to help me get approval from the Republicans, helping children looks good."  
  
"Matt Skinner?" Leo questioned.  
  
"Yes. He likes me and the fact that I could put up with Josh. He says if I can manage that I can do anything."  
  
"Get Ed and Larry to help out they know."  
  
"Leo, I need to do this myself. I know when to get the White House to wade in but I can do this. Ninety percentage of the Senate and the House probably think I slept my way into this job just like the Governor. I'm going to prove them wrong."  
  
"We're here when you need us."  
  
"Thanks Leo. By the way I'm setting up with a meeting with Josh, Mrs Bartlett has a few problems with the appropriations budget she would like me to iron out and I've got numbers."  
  
"Talk to Toby about it, Josh will give in too easily. You need the practice at talking people round."  
  
"Thanks Leo. I need to get back." Leo got up to open the door for her.  
  
"Send you're head assistant over she can sit with Margaret for the day she won't mind. Right Margaret?" He opened the door.  
  
"Of course. Donna, Josh is looking for you."  
  
"He'll just have wait; I've got to get back to my office and figure out an assignment schedule. Margaret, I'll call you later."  
  
~  
  
"Good morning people." Donna said as she called a staff meeting early the next morning. "I think most of you know who I am and I know most of you. But for those of you who don't, I'm Donna Moss. I used to be assistant to White House Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman. Mrs Bartlett asked me to step in as her chief of staff and the President has agreed on a trial basis. As most of you know we had some problems with the Governor of Louisiana over the last week, we brought to a head Mrs Bartlett's role here. It also brought up a topic which we're going to working on over the next few months concerning child homelessness. But to start I've been looking at the efficiency of this office and today we're going to institute a few new policies." Donna paused. "The first concerning coffee, no assistant will be required to bring their boss coffee while I'm in charge here. If you want coffee get it yourself, they only people who get brought coffee are visitors. Secondly after talking with Leo we've agreed to an exchange. For the next few days you'll be appointed a member of the west wing staff to work shadow, the west wing is a lot faster moving than this office but hopefully you'll be able to pick up skills there which will improve the running of this office. Janice will hand around your assignments."  
  
"Donna what are you going to be doing if we're all out of the office?" Jack Miller asked.  
  
"I've got a meeting with Congressman Skinner on the Hill and then I'll be interviewing people for the position of Josh's assistant as the President asked me to take care of the vacancy."  
  
"Eagle is on the move." A Secret Service agent appeared in the doorway. The President walked into the room.  
  
"Mr President." Donna said getting to her feet from her position lent against the desk.  
  
"It's okay Donna. I just wanted to say a few words."  
  
"Of course Mr President."  
  
"I know Donna wasn't the most obvious choice for this position but she is the choice my wife made and I have to agree with her. Donna has a wide depth of knowledge on the running of the west wing and politics in general. Listen to her and you'll learn a lot, if any of you for even one minute believe the Governor's allegations now would be a good time to quietly resign. I believe in Donna's up most integrity and hopefully our offices won't get into too many fights."  
  
"Yes sir." Donna said with a smile.  
  
"I think that's all I have to say for now. Anything you'd like to add Donna?"  
  
"Thank you sir. You all have your assignments, if you have any problems I'll be here for the next two hours feel free to come and talk to me."  
  
"I have to get back. The country unfortunately doesn't run it's self."  
  
"Yes sir. Have a nice day Mr President."  
  
"You too Donna."  
  
TBC 


	26. Finding Josh an Assistant

"Donna, there's a Miss Kennedy to see you."  
  
"Send her in." Donna said over the intercom. The door opened and a young woman walked in.  
  
"Miss Moss?" She asked.  
  
"Donna. And you're Alice Kennedy?"  
  
"Yes. Call me Alice."  
  
"Please take a seat."  
  
"Thank you." Alice sat.  
  
"Personnel are sending me a group of people they think have the skills to be an assistant in the West Wing, specifically to the Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman."  
  
"Excuse me Donna, can I ask a question?"  
  
"Of course." Donna replied.  
  
"Why is the First Lady's chief of staff interviewing people to be Mr Lyman's assistant?"  
  
"Because up and until a few weeks ago I was Josh's assistant and I have been since the campaign. I'm the first assistant he's had that last more than a few months. I know his every annoyingly little habit and I can read him better than anyone. Mrs Bartlett asked me to do this and so therefore Josh needs a new assistant."  
  
"I see."  
  
"From what I see here you're more than qualified in the skills area. But this job involves a lot more than skills. You start work most days at six am and you finish late early nights are around ten. Most some as late as 2 am. Having a personal life is very difficult. Josh has a crappy watch that doesn't keep good time, so he needs to be constantly reminded of where he needs to be. He is very disorganised he can't find a file that in front of him on his desk. So he'll yell at you to find it for him. You'll be required to research information and condense it onto index cards and brief Josh. You'll have to remind him and make sure he goes to his doctor's appointments and watch out for other signs that no one else would notice and make him appointments. If he's not willing to go you have to be forceful and if that doesn't work a call to the Surgeon General's office helps. You have to be polite but forceful with Congressmen and Senators who want his time which he doesn't have and then polite when you have to reschedule appointments because something came up. You have to send baskets and apology notes to anyone he offends which a lot of people. He managed to offend twelve people in one go once so it's helpful to have the numbers on hand. You have to ask questions, it helps you learn and it also makes him think things through. Do you remember when the President creating Big Sky National Park?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That came about when a rider was attached to a banking bill about strip mining the land. Josh was the one who came up with the idea after we were talking about computer files being antiquated. The Antiquities Act allows the President to declare any federal land a national park. When we had to bail out Mexico after their economy collapsed on a Monday morning I spent the day asking question, he can justify why we should lone Mexico thirty million dollars to me he can convince anyone. There's a lot more but that's a start are you still interested in the job?"  
  
"Yes." Alice replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Can I ask how you came to be the First Lady's chief of staff from being Mr Lyman's assistant?"  
  
"If you believe the Governor of Louisiana I slept my way into the job."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No. Josh and I had an argument and Mrs Bartlett needed someone to go on a trip to Louisiana with her. While we were there she asked me to take the job and here I am after gaining Presidential approval. What you need to understand is that Josh and I are dating but it didn't begin until after I'd been given this job and because after he'd gone through every assistant in the pool the President called him into his office and made him admit he was in love with me."  
  
"I see."  
  
"If you want to tell that to a member of the press I'd speak to Danny he'd has the exclusive but the White House Press Corps don't mind. They've had a bet on us since we've been in the White House."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. I have a few more people to see so I'll be in touch but if we offer you the job you'll need to come back in tomorrow for vetting and training."  
  
"Vetting?" Alice questioned.  
  
"Investigating to discover. Basically they ask question about whether you've tried to over throw the government."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You haven't have you?" Donna asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"One other thing. You are a Democrat aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, I don't think Josh would cope with a Republican assistant without creating a hostile working environment. I'll be in touch."  
  
"Thank you." She shook Donna's hand.  
  
TBC 


	27. Introductions

"And this will be your desk." Donna said as she showed Alice around Josh's bullpen.  
  
"Hey Donna." Hannah said as she re-filed some things.  
  
"Hey Hannah. Alice Kennedy I'd like you to meet Hannah Lyman, Josh's Mom. She's been subbing since my change in job."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Hannah said as she shook Alice's hand. "Forgive me for my son. I tried my best but."  
  
"Mom, do you have the file on the thing?" Josh yelled from his office.  
  
". but he has a tendency to do that." She finished. "Donna, any clue on the definition of thing today?"  
  
"I'll take care of it." Donna grabbed a few files of the desk.  
  
"MOM." Josh yelled from within the office.  
  
"Quit bellowing Josh." Donna said from his doorway.  
  
"Déjà vu. You don't work for me anymore and I still need the file on the thing."  
  
"And what thing would that be? The new energy bill, the gun control legislation, the education speech or the amendments to the health bill that the Republicans want you to make?" She put all the files on the desk in front of him.  
  
"I missed you." Josh smiled.  
  
"Well my office is a lot quieter since no-one bellows at me."  
  
"I'm sure I could squeeze five minutes out of my day to come over and bellow at you if it makes you feel better."  
  
"I'll take that under advisement. Now I need you to be nice."  
  
"When am I not nice?" He asked.  
  
"Let me see, when there are any Republican's around, when things aren't going your way and do I have to remind you how much money you spent in the last few weeks on flowers and baskets for all the office-pool that you managed to upset."  
  
"Fine. Why do I need to be nice?" Donna beckoned Alice to the door.  
  
"Josh, I'd like you to meet Alice Kennedy your new assistant. Alice, I'd like you to meet Joshua Lyman, White House Deputy Chief of Staff for Strategic Planning. But better know as Deputy Downer or as he prefers Josh."  
  
"Alice right?" She nodded. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Mr Lyman."  
  
"Josh." Donna corrected. "It will only inflate his ego if you call him Mr Lyman. The only person who gets called Mr around here is the President; everyone else is called by their first name or hey you. Congressmen or women are Congressman this or Congresswoman that and Senators are Senator whatever."  
  
"And thank you for this wonderful explanation." Josh said.  
  
"Ignore him, like when he calls for all the bagels in the land."  
  
"Are you starting today?" Josh asked.  
  
"Officially I start on Monday. Today is orientation and learning your filing system."  
  
"I have some free time since my staff are all learning how to do their jobs properly." Donna supplied.  
  
"Since you're here anyway, can you get me a cup of coffee?" Josh asked.  
  
"No." Alice replied.  
  
"No?" Josh questioned.  
  
"No. Josh, I'm going to be your assistant, not your secretary or your slave. Assistants don't get there bosses coffee, it's not a part of the job description. If you want coffee you'll have to get it yourself, along with your dry-cleaning and any personal shopping you want done."  
  
"Donna, you've corrupted her already."  
  
"No, I just told her the basics."  
  
"Just for the record, Leo's assistant Margaret brings him coffee and has done since he was labour secretary. The President's secretary, body man and other assistants bring him coffee, well they call the steward to do it but it's the same thing. Bonnie, Ginger and Kathy bring Toby and Sam coffee and Carol brings CJ coffee and fish food."  
  
"Fish food?" Alice questioned.  
  
"Danny Concanon, a reporter for the Post has a major crush on CJ. Josh told him that CJ liked goldfish, so he went out and brought her a goldfish Gail. What Josh had actually meant was the goldfish crackers, but Danny didn't know that. So CJ got a goldfish which sits on her desk and Danny gets visitation rights." Donna supplied. "Speaking of CJ, Josh do you know if she's finished her briefing yet?"  
  
"Just."  
  
"I'll introduce you to her and she can induct you into the Sisterhood."  
  
"The Sisterhood?" Alice questioned.  
  
"The Alliance of secretaries and assistants. Basically the women who keep the place running. We make sure, everything is where it is supposed to be, everyone is where they're supposed to be on time and that they have everything they need. If we stopped working the place would grind to a halt."  
  
"Would not." Josh countered.  
  
"Would too. CJ is chairman and the First Lady is President."  
  
"Since when?" Josh asked.  
  
"Since we formed the Sisterhood on the campaign Joshua. If you have any problems with him, let either me or CJ know and we'll knock him upside the head."  
  
"Hey." Josh said.  
  
"We'll see you later. Come with me Alice."  
  
TBC 


	28. Meeting CJ

"Carol." Donna said.  
  
"Hey Donna. Congratulations on the promotion."  
  
"Thanks. Carol, I'd like you to meet Alice. She's going to be Josh's new assistant." Donna introduced them.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Let me know if you need anything, the Sisterhood always helps each other out."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too."  
  
"Carol, is CJ busy right now?" Donna asked.  
  
"No go right in."  
  
"CJ." Donna knocked on the door and opened it slightly.  
  
"Come in Donna." CJ encouraged.  
  
"Slow news day?" She asked, seeing that CJ had 'Around the World In Eighty Days' open on her desk.  
  
"Only for about ten minutes until Josh decides to do something. Hello Donna's friend." CJ said spotting Alice.  
  
"Sorry. CJ Cregg I'd like you to meet Alice Kennedy, she's going to be Josh's assistant."  
  
"Welcome to the White House. Sit down and we'll impart you with the knowledge of the Sisterhood."  
  
~  
  
"Claudia Jean." Abbey said as she opened the door to CJ's office. "Have you seen. Oh there you are Donna."  
  
"Mrs Bartlett." Donna said. "Mrs Bartlett, I'd like you to meet Alice Kennedy, she's going to be Josh's new assistant." Alice had stood to her feet as soon as Abbey had entered.  
  
"There's no need to stand on ceremony for me Alice." Abbey shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. CJ, I hope you've explained to her about the Sisterhood."  
  
"Yes ma'am. We were just discussing Josh and the rest of male White House Staffers non-belief of the power of the Sisterhood." Abbey thought for a second.  
  
"Ladies, I think it's time they dispelled that belief and rewarded the Sisterhood for their hard work."  
  
"Abbey, how exactly do you suggest we do that?" CJ asked.  
  
"We're going to show them how much they need us while we all go out to breakfast on Monday morning."  
  
"Breakfast?" Alice questioned hesitantly.  
  
"Donna, how long would it take you to arrange for breakfast for the whole Sisterhood from say 7 to 10 on Monday morning at a hotel in the greater DC area?"  
  
"Maybe two hours, if I tell them it's a last minute discreet White House function."  
  
"Do it. Then send out a memo to the Sisterhood to inform them of it and not to reveal it to any of their bosses. Tell them it's mandatory by the order of the First Lady."  
  
"Abbey are you sure you want to do that it will effectively shut the building down?" CJ asked.  
  
"Then maybe they'll realise how valuable the women who work here are."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Donna, you can get Carol to help you."  
  
"Mrs Bartlett, ma'am." Alice said nervously. "Monday is supposed to be my first day, I really should be here."  
  
"No, you should be with the Sisterhood Alice."  
  
"Ma'am, do you want me to invite Congresswoman Wyatt as well?" Andi by default of being Toby's wife while they were going through the first campaign had been inducted into the Sisterhood.  
  
"Yes. I'll see if Nancy and Zoey are free too."  
  
"Ma'am, we'll need to get the Secret Service to clear the building without causing a fuss."  
  
"Zack." Abbey called. "I learnt that from Josh and Donna." She winked at CJ.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Agent Zack Connors opened the door.  
  
"Close the door." He followed her instruction. "Zack, I'm going to need you to clear a hotel for a breakfast first thing on Monday morning without the President or any of his staff finding out."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem ma'am. Can I ask why?"  
  
"We're going out for breakfast." She replied.  
  
"I'll let you know the hotel as soon as I have it arranged." Donna replied.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"So let's go to breakfast." Abbey said. "Donna are you still planning on taking the weekend off?"  
  
"No ma'am, I have appointments all weekend. I'll head back to my office to arrange this since it is quieter. Alice, if you come with me I'll show you how we get things done around here."  
  
TBC 


	29. Disappearing Ladies

"Donna." Josh said as he entered the office on Monday, then he remembered Donna didn't work for him anymore. "Mom. what's her name ALICE?"  
  
"None of them are here." A voice said behind him.  
  
"Excuse me?" Josh said turning to look at him.  
  
"None of the women are here in this part of the building, the assistants, the aides, the interns. Neither are Ms Cregg or Carol, Henry is going to do the Press Briefing this morning."  
  
"Answer the phone I'm going to find out what's going on."  
  
"Yes Mr Lyman."  
  
~  
  
"Sam where the hell are Bonnie or Ginger?" Toby yelled.  
  
"Not here obviously." Sam replied.  
  
"Missing people too?" Josh asked.  
  
"Anyone of the female gender."  
  
"You don't suppose they got abducted by aliens do you?" Sam asked. Josh and Toby looked at him. "Maybe not."  
  
"CJ's not here either." Josh informed them.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Leo asked as he stormed into the bullpen. "Not a single female staffer has checked in this morning."  
  
"Has anyone seen my wife, daughter or Mrs Landingham?" The President asked.  
  
"No sir. They're all not here." Josh replied.  
  
"Mr President." Charlie said coming up to him. "I think you should read it."  
  
"Charlie can it wait? We're trying to find out where the women are." Leo said.  
  
"That's what this fax is about. It's from the First Lady."  
  
"Let me see." The President snatched it from him. "Jethro. " He read out loud. "I feel that the Sisterhood is unappreciated so I have taken them all out to breakfast to show my appreciation. We'll all be back by 11, but until then you'll have to take care of yourselves and keep the country running. Abbey."  
  
"She took them all out to breakfast?" Leo questioned.  
  
"That's what it says." Jed replied.  
  
"Can she do that?" Toby asked.  
  
"It appears she has. Mike?" He called to one of his secret service agents.  
  
"Yes Mr President."  
  
"Where are my wife, daughter and everyone else?"  
  
"I don't know sir. But I can find out if you give me a minute." Jed nodded. "This is Johnson, give me a twenty on FLOTUS, Book bag, Flamingo and Rolling Stone."  
  
"Rolling Stone?" Toby questioned.  
  
"Donna." Josh supplied. "As in 'a rolling stone gathers no moss'."  
  
"They're at a hotel in DC sir having breakfast with the female staff, Dr Macnalley and Congresswoman Wyatt." Mike informed them.  
  
"What hotel?" Leo asked.  
  
"Agent Connors or any of his team or Miss Bartlett's protection detail won't reveal that information sir."  
  
"Get me Ron Butterfield now." Jed yelled. "Charlie, page Dr MacNalley that I need her back here now. Toby call your ex-wife. Sam page CJ, Josh called Donna." Jed instructed.  
  
"Mr President, I'd recommend against that." Josh said.  
  
"And why would that be?" Leo asked.  
  
"Mr President, they're obviously rebelling, trying to show us that we can't cope without them. Sir, we run the country if we go after them and order them back it will show the press and everyone else who really has the power in the White House. If we just let them have their little breakfast everything will go back to normal. They'll be back in less than four hours; we should be able to keep things from falling apart."  
  
"Josh, you could keep things together in your office without Donna for an hour let alone the whole White House." Toby said.  
  
"Toby do you really want to tell CJ that we can cope without them, she'd lord it over us until forever. Let the Sisterhood have their outing, not mention it and let everything get back to normal."  
  
"Leo?" Jed asked.  
  
"I hate to say this but I agree with Josh."  
  
"We'll go with Josh's plan and hope this doesn't turn out to be like his secret plan to fight inflation."  
  
"Farm out all the male interns to cover the phones. Get to your meetings on time. Work around the situation."  
  
TBC 


	30. Returning to Work

"Leo what do you think you're doing?" Margaret asked as she entered the area containing her desk to find her boss rifling through the filing cabinet.  
  
"Looking for the file for my meeting with the Energy Secretary."  
  
"Leo, come into your office with me." Margaret instructed as she took off her coat and hung it up.  
  
"Margaret, just get me the damn file."  
  
"It's on your desk with all the rest of the things you need for this morning. If you follow me I'll get it for you." Leo sheepishly followed her. She picked up the file and handed it to him. She picked up another file and opened it. "You need to sign these where is says your name by the end of the day." She handed that one to him and then another folder. "And these are all your notes from last week and the weekend. I'll be at my desk if you need anything else." Leo watched as his confident assistant walked out.  
  
"Margaret, someone called from Senator Luis's office about setting up an appointment to see Leo." The intern who had been taking calls informed her.  
  
"He's just trying to skip rank. Take it to Alice and have her set up an appointment for the Senator to see Josh. Tell her to only make it for thirty minutes but to squeeze it in before the end of the week."  
  
"Who's Alice?"  
  
"Josh's new assistant. Tell her to call me if she needs any help." Leo smiled and closed his office door.  
  
~  
  
"Bonnie I need the numbers for the energy speech about ten minutes ago." Toby said as he gruffly came out of his office.  
  
"Here you go Toby." Ginger handed him the file with a smile. "The polling data just came in too." She handed him a second folder. "And you need to call Congresswoman Wyatt."  
  
"Why do I need to call my ex-wife?" He asked.  
  
"She's heard some rumblings about next weeks floor vote she thought you should know."  
  
"And where exactly did you run into Andi?" He questioned.  
  
"She was at breakfast with us. She is a part of the sisterhood too. If you'll excuse me I need to remind Sam he has a meeting in the Roosevelt Room in twenty minutes." Toby scowled as Ginger tapped on Sam's office door.  
  
"Bonnie, I need some cof..."  
  
"Here you are Toby." She handed him some coffee. "You're lunch with Congressman Oftel has been moved back half an hour but that shouldn't affect the rest of your day. I'll let you know when you need to leave." He went back into his office.  
  
~  
  
"ALICE." Josh called when he realised his assistant had arrived.  
  
"Yes Josh." She said stepping into her office.  
  
"I need the folder for the thing and some coffee."  
  
"Coffee you can get yourself." She glanced at the piles on his desk. "Here's the file you need." She placed it in front of him. "You have to be on the hill for the rest of the afternoon. You're with Senator Dunston at noon, Congressman Skinner at two for lunch and Leo's office ask me to set up an appointment for you to see Senator Luis about the thing at four. That meeting can only last for half an hour; you need to be back here before five when you have a conference call with Joey Lucas about some polling data. Here are the files for those meetings, put them in your back pack. I'll remind you to leave in thirty minutes." She moved a stack of files in front of him. "I'll be at my desk."  
  
"Alice." He called dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes Josh?"  
  
"How did you manage that you've only been here five minutes."  
  
"Donna taught me a trick for remembering your schedule and she helped me organise the files you need for the day last night. I left them on your desk before I went home." Her phone rang. "Excuse me I need to get that."  
  
~  
  
"I have the tape of Henry's briefing." Carol said as she stood in CJ's office door. "I'm in the process of getting the wires for you but there doesn't appear to have been anything major that occurred since yesterday."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Do you want me to set the briefing at noon or one?"  
  
"Noon. Thanks Carol."  
  
~  
  
"Charlie does my husband have a few minutes?" Abbey asked.  
  
"He has a meeting with the Energy Secretary in five minutes. But you can go in."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Charlie." Zoey winked at him as Abbey went into the oval office.  
  
"Did you have a nice breakfast?" He asked.  
  
"It was fun. And there were scrambled eggs to die for."  
  
"Jed." Abbey said as she entered the office.  
  
"Sweet cheeks. Did you and the Sisterhood have a nice breakfast?" He asked.  
  
"It was great. We should do it more often."  
  
"A little advanced warning would be nice next time."  
  
"I'll take that under advisement. I'm impressed that you didn't demand that the Secret Service storm the building and drag the Sisterhood back."  
  
"Why would I do that? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."  
  
"So who stopped you?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Who is to say that anyone tried?"  
  
"Jed, how long have we been married?"  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"Exactly. Who?"  
  
"Josh. He said we should let you have your little rebellion."  
  
"I'll let my chief of staff deal with Mr Lyman." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Yes." Jed called.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Mr President but the Energy Secretary is here." Charlie informed him.  
  
"Send him in and get Leo."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
TBC 


	31. Back to work

"Since it's a slow news day any questions?" CJ opened the press room to the questions.  
  
"CJ." Danny called.  
  
"Yes Daniel." CJ said.  
  
"Would you care to comment on the rumour that there was no female member of staff in the building until eleven am?"  
  
"I can't say that definitely. There may have been a janitor or one of the kitchen staff that wasn't here." CJ said.  
  
"Then would you care to comment on the fact that the whole female staff was seen having breakfast an undisclosed hotel in the great DC area with Mrs Bartlett and Congresswoman Wyatt?" He continued.  
  
"That would accurate. Yes Katie?"  
  
"Mrs Bartlett took everyone out to breakfast?" Katie posed her question.  
  
"Mrs Bartlett wanted to thank the female staffers for the excellent job that they do here at the White House. Since she feels breakfast is the most important meal of the day she took us all out to breakfast yes."  
  
"Did the President and the Senior Staff know about this?" Mark asked.  
  
"We may not have told them." CJ said with a shrug.  
  
"How did they hold up?" Katie asked.  
  
"The building still standing, the country is economical stable and the world is still turning. So I think they held up just fine."  
  
"CJ." Danny called.  
  
"Yes Danny?"  
  
"What did you have for breakfast?"  
  
"Scrambled eggs with smoked salmon and to please the President pancakes with New Hampshire maple syrup. That's all thank you. The next briefing will be at six." CJ left the briefing room, Carol followed her.  
  
"CJ?" Danny said following her.  
  
"Yes Danny." CJ said as she walked back towards her office.  
  
"I like scrambled eggs and smoked salmon; I can even make it, pancakes too."  
  
"I'll put your number on speed dial for when we want a breakfast catered. Was there anything else?"  
  
"How come I wasn't invited?"  
  
"Did you suddenly become a female White House Staffer when I wasn't looking?" She asked as they got to her office.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then that's why you weren't invited. ALICE?" CJ called.  
  
"Yes CJ." Alice hurried over.  
  
"Alice this is Danny Concanon he's a report for the Washington Post. He somehow manages to slip the security and get back here. If he ever asks you anything or any other member of the press corps for that matter it's no comment."  
  
"Okay. You're the one who gave her Gail and has a crush on her. Right okay. I need to get back I have a report to type for Josh. Nice to meet you Danny."  
  
"Who is Alice?" Danny asked.  
  
"Josh's assistant. If you'll excuse me I need to get back to work." She went into her office and closed the door.  
  
~  
  
"Donna." Abbey said as she entered her chief of staff's office.  
  
"One minute ma'am." She said covering the phone. "I understand that Congresswoman but it's just not possible at the moment. We're focused on child homelessness... I'm sure that it is a good cause and in the future we will be more than willing to bring these issues up, but we have to wait for the right time and right now that amendment has no chance of being passed. I know these people very well they'd rather veto the bill then let it pass with this amendment attached at this time and this bill. .... I may not have written legislation specifically, but it seems I know a lot more than you do about this. Now if you'll excuse me Congresswoman I have to go." She hung up.  
  
"That sounded interesting." Abbey perched on the edge of a chair.  
  
"I'm beginning to see why Josh manages to piss so many people off. Are you still sure I'm up to doing this job?"  
  
"Donna you're the only person I want to be my chief of staff. How's it going with the child homelessness? "  
  
"I've got the support of six democratic congressmen and twelve democratic Congresswomen and nine Senators whatever the bill says. I've got another in twenty in congress and twenty four in the senate that will support us depending on the wording of the bill. Matt Skinners helping me secure some votes from the Republicans, a rough nose count depending on the wording, gives us 52 Senators and needing about another twenty votes in the house. But all that is preliminary. We have to write the bill yet."  
  
"That's very impressive." Abbey smiled.  
  
"Working for Josh made me very efficient. My one problem is like I told the Congresswoman I don't have any experience writing bills. I occasionally had to type up notes in relation to them but never write one."  
  
"Set up a meeting with a member of the White House Council, maybe Anisley Hayes to cover Republican objections, then find a member of my husband legislative staff they can help you. If you have any other problems sweet talk Sam into helping."  
  
"Actually Sam is a better choice than Josh."  
  
"Speaking of Mr Lyman, I need you to deal with him."  
  
"What did he do today?" Donna asked leaning back in her seat.  
  
"He stopped my husband from sending the Secret Service after us, but telling him to let us have our little rebellion."  
  
"Rebellion? I'll deal with him later. I've had reports that they couldn't cope whatever the spin CJ just put on it. Leo was practically falling apparent and Ginger managed to almost stun Toby into silence. I think we started to prove our point."  
  
"Any suggestions for the next step?" Abbey asked.  
  
"Not at the moment Mrs Bartlett."  
  
"You should start calling me Abbey, we're going to be working closely together and I have enough of everyone calling me Mrs Bartlett."  
  
"I'll work on it." The intercom buzzed. "Excuse me. Yes Janet?"  
  
"An Agent Casper from the FBI is on line one for you." Her assistant informed her.  
  
"I need to take this call. Is it okay if I come and find you later?" Donna asked Abbey.  
  
"I'll be in the Residence. Just let one of the Agents know when you're on your way up."  
  
"Thank you. Put him through." She said as Abbey exited. "Hi Mike thanks for getting back to me so quickly..."  
  
TBC 


	32. Revenge of the Sisterhood

"Hey Danny are you busy?" Donna asked as she leant against the press room wall.  
  
"No what's up?" He asked.  
  
"Do you want to go and get some coffee down the street?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know Donna, it's very forward of you..."  
  
"Danny I can always see if Katie is around." Donna pushed herself away from the wall and turned.  
  
"No, no. Let me grab my coat." He shut down his computer.  
  
~  
  
"So Donna what's this all about?" Danny asked.  
  
"Can't I just ask a friend to get coffee with me?" She questioned innocently.  
  
"Not when you're the First Lady's Chief of Staff and the friend is a senior White House reporter."  
  
"Are we off the record?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked again.  
  
"You're as bad as CJ. Yes we're off the record."  
  
"I need your help getting revenge on Josh for a comment he made about our breakfast this morning."  
  
"And what do I get in return?" He wondered.  
  
"I'll give you a quote you can use on the record."  
  
"Have you cleared it with CJ?" He asked.  
  
"Danny it's fine. It's not going to bring down the administration. This is what I want to do..." She proceeded to explain her plan.  
  
"Donna you are turning into a master politician. But you're going to need CJ's help to pull this off."  
  
"I've got an appointment to see her in twenty minutes. So you can help?"  
  
"Give me a couple of hours."  
  
"Thanks Danny. I'd better get back."  
  
~~  
  
"Joshua Lyman, my office now." CJ bellowed as Josh arrived at work the next morning.  
  
"What did I do now?"  
  
"My office. Do you have something you want to tell me Joshua?" She asked as she closed the door.  
  
"Not that I know of. Unless this is about Donna staying the night. It's not like she hasn't before."  
  
"It's not. Have you seen the front page of this morning's Post?"  
  
"I've only just go here CJ." She dropped a copy on the table in front of him. He picked it up and read the headline. " ' Deputy Chief of Staff accuses White House Staffers of staging a coo. ' CJ I swear I didn't say..."  
  
"Josh it gets better." She picked it up and started reading. "White House Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman yesterday accused the female White House Staffers of the Bartlett Administration of staging a 'rebellion' when they took time away from their duties on Monday morning to have breakfast with the First Lady Abigail Bartlett. Sources inside the White House say that the building was brought to a stand still while Senior Staff being barely able to make it to meetings on time." CJ stopped reading. "Josh would you care to comment?"  
  
"All I said was to let you have your little rebellion and that we could manage without you all for a couple of hours.  
  
"And where were you exactly when you made these comments?"  
  
"In the communications bullpen. I was talking to Leo and the President."  
  
"With lots of intern who don't make much money. Josh you need to learn to keep your mouth shut. Luckily Donna's comment won't need explaining."  
  
"Donna made a comment on the record?" Josh questioned.  
  
"Yeah. 'Although Mrs Bartlett was unavailable for comment her new Chief of Staff Donnatella Moss, former senior assistant to Lyman had this to stay. 'Mrs Bartlett is well aware of the hard work, long hours and dedication the female staffers make in contribution to keep the West Wing running with little acknowledgement or reward. Mrs Bartlett felt it was time for this to be rectified which led to the breakfast.'"  
  
"Good quote." CJ scowled at him. "So what do we do about the article?"  
  
"Apart from string you up for saying it in the first place." She pressed the intercom. "Carol?" The door opened and Donna walked in.  
  
"Morning CJ." She said brightly.  
  
"Morning. Good quote."  
  
"I think so. Did you read the rest of Danny's article?"  
  
"It's good." CJ agreed.  
  
"Excuse me? Are we reading the same paper?"  
  
"No." Donna replied and dropped a real copy of the Post in his lap. "Don't mess with the Sisterhood Josh."  
  
"What's going on?" Josh said confused.  
  
"It's a fake paper. We appreciate you letting us have our little rebellion." Donna cuffed him around the head.  
  
"So I'm not getting fired?"  
  
"Not today. Danny did however write a great piece about the role of the assistants as the unsung heroes of the West Wing." CJ leant back in her chair.  
  
"So this is revenge?" Josh questioned.  
  
"Like she said don't mess with the Sisterhood." CJ said. "Now both of you out my office."  
  
TBC 


	33. Apres Revenge

"So almost causing me to have a heart attack was all in the name of revenge?" He asked Donna as she closed the door.  
  
"Josh, you won't have a heart attack I talk to your doctors remember."  
  
"Still."  
  
"Still nothing." She gave him a quick kiss. "Now get back to running the country while I see if Sam's free for lunch."  
  
"You can have lunch with me." He suggested.  
  
"You're having lunch with Toby and several Republicans who you can mock."  
  
"You can come and mock Republican's with us?"  
  
"I'll stick with Sam. Hey Kathy?" She called seeing Sam's assistant.  
  
"Donna, Danny's article was great."  
  
"I know. Is Sam free for lunch?" Donna asked.  
  
"He's got ninety minutes at one if you make he doesn't have any more junk food. Some one gave him a tin of fruit sweets yesterday and he's on a sugar high."  
  
"I'll make sure he eats plenty of salad."  
  
"Okay. Do you want me to make reservations?" Kathy offered.  
  
"No I can do it. But thanks for offering. Kathy headed back towards the communications bullpen.  
  
"You know you have an assistant for that type of thing." She added from behind her.  
  
"My assistant is currently typing up notes for my meeting with Sam, and then she's going to do some research for me. I'm perfectly capable of making my own reservations."  
  
"Josh, senior staff is in ten minutes. You have to return a cal before then." Alice called.  
  
"I have to go." Josh said. "I'll see you later."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So what else is on the schedule Kathy?" Sam asked as he came back from senior staff.  
  
"The rest of the morning is blocked off to finish your speech. You have lunch with Donna at one and then you and Toby are meeting with the economic advisors about the budget speech.  
  
"Go back did you say I was having lunch with Donna?"  
  
"Yes. I bumped into her earlier she asked if you could have lunch."  
  
"Did she say why?" Sam asked.  
  
"No but maybe it's about giving me a pay raise."  
  
"And maybe we'll invite the Republicans to use the Oval Office for their meetings from now on."  
  
"Sam." Kathy said sternly.  
  
"Too much sugar?" She nodded.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So Donna where are we going?" Sam as they strolled out of the White House.  
  
"A nice little Italian restaurant I could never get Josh to take me to, but since I can expense account it..."  
  
"You thought you'd get to go. I take it this a working lunch and not about you talking me into giving Kathy a pay rise?"  
  
"No it's not about Kathy, I need your help. Although if Kathy wants a pay raise I might need a new deputy chief of staff as of Monday."  
  
"Why what happened to Stan?"  
  
"He got back from his four week safari in Africa and found out I had be appointed Mrs B's COS. He's not sure it's an environment he feels happy working in when an assistant can receive such a promotion. So I suggested that if he felt that way he should tender his resignation to Mrs Bartlett. I gave him until Monday to think about it."  
  
"You really have adapted well. But before we get to that what did you and CJ do to Josh?"  
  
"Gave him a lesson in not messing with the Sisterhood."  
  
TBC 


	34. Birthday Gift Ideas

Over the next few weeks Donna worked with Sam, Kevin the guy from legislative affairs, Anisely and had attended many meetings regarding the language of the proposed bill. They had it almost narrowed down, but there were a few lines which were the bone of contention.  
  
Whenever Josh had asked how it was going or if she needed his help she simply replied it was going well and she was grateful for the offer but she could manage by herself.  
  
One morning Abbey called her to the residence to discuss the bill.  
  
"Good morning Mrs Bartlett." Donna said brightly.  
  
"Good morning Donna." Abbey said looking up from the catalogue she was reading. "I was just trying to find a suggestion for what we should get Leo for his birthday this year. Any ideas?"  
  
"A two tonne block of cheese." Donna said with thinking, then her brain kicked in. "Sorry ma'am."  
  
"You said it for a reason. Do you want to explain?" Abbey asked slightly intrigued at the unusual suggestion.  
  
"You don't know about Big Block of Cheese Day?" Donna questioned.  
  
"No."  
  
"Leo likes to in the spirit of Andrew Jackson who had a two tonne block of cheese in the foyer of the White House for anyone who wanted it, dedicate one day a month for people who wouldn't normal get the ear of the White House to come in and discuss things. It doesn't always work out like that, they only have on every couple of months."  
  
"Let me guess everyone is not overly enthusiastic about it?"  
  
"Not really. I actually liked Big Block of Cheese Day and I can understand Leo's reasoning behind it."  
  
"You can?" Abbey prompted.  
  
"It keeps everyone down to Earth and in touch with real people. Sometimes they spend all day arguing about the significant things to them, how the Energy Bill is going, the result of a poll, if they can get a speech finish, they forget other people have other things that are important to them. The Cartographers for Social equality had a good point about the map being biased to poorer countries and that it was out of proportion. Even though a wolves only highway isn't economically viable it brings back the point of the environmental lobby. Then there are the truly bizarre people who want us to pay more attention to UFO's. They all have something to contribute to government if the government listens to them."  
  
"You should tell Leo that. He'd proud that someone understands why he does it. And I like the cheese idea. Where to get a two tonne block of cheese would be the major problem."  
  
"I know some people in Wisconsin who would be able to help out with that."  
  
"Let me run it by Jed and get back to you."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"So back to the bill."  
  
~  
  
"Does he have a minute?" Donna asked Bonnie.  
  
"You can go in, he's taking a break and bouncing his ball."  
  
"Thanks." Donna tapped on the door, "Toby do you have a minute?"  
  
"Sure come in Donna. How's things in the East Wing?"  
  
"Going well, now everyone has some idea what we're doing and how I work but that wasn't why I was here."  
  
"It's not?" He questioned.  
  
"No I'm on a recon mission for the First Lady."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Leo's birthday."  
  
"Leo's birthday isn't for another two weeks." Toby pointed.  
  
"We know this. The Bartlett's are planning on getting Leo a two tonne block of cheese for the foyer of the West Wing, she would like to know if you would like to contribute, make it from the whole West Wing staff."  
  
"Who else have you approached about this?"  
  
"I was going to talk to CJ, but she's still in her briefing. I'm seeing Sam later and I always leave Josh to last with things like this."  
  
"Why?" Toby inquired.  
  
"For the same reason I won't let him help me with anything or get involved with anything the First Lady wants me involved in wherever possible."  
  
"Because..." Toby prompted.  
  
"Because I'm new at this and I'm not having anyone say I'm getting there just because I'm sleeping with Josh. Everything I've done I've done without his help, so no one can challenge the propriety."  
  
"How does Josh feel about that?"  
  
"Josh knows I love him that's enough for now."  
  
"You didn't tell him did you?" Toby asked.  
  
"No, and Toby you can't either. Josh does his job and I do mine."  
  
"Okay and I'm in for the cheese thing."  
  
"Good. I'll let you know how much later."  
  
TBC 


	35. Presidential visit

The intercom in Donna's office bleeped the next day...  
  
"Yes Anna?" Donna said, she had a shuffle around of assistants so that they were all up to doing each other's jobs in an emergency.  
  
"The President is here to see you."  
  
"Don't keep him waiting show him in." Donna blushed with embarrassment as she quickly put her jacket on as she rose.  
  
"Good evening Donna."  
  
"Mr President. I'm sorry you were kept waiting." She said.  
  
"It's okay. New assistant?" He questioned.  
  
"I have them on a rotation sir. That way if there is a problem someone is qualified to take over."  
  
"It's a good idea." He said still standing.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr President would you like to take a seat?" She asked.  
  
"Thank you." He sat down.  
  
"Would you like some coffee sir?" Donna asked.  
  
"That would be nice." He smiled.  
  
"Can I make it from my coffee machine or would the Secret Service prefer it if I asked the steward to bring us coffee?" Donna asked not sure of the protocol.  
  
"Are you planning on poisoning me?" Jed questioned.  
  
"No Mr President, of course not."  
  
"Then I'm sure it will be fine if you make it yourself."  
  
"Yes sir." Donna quickly made them both a cup of coffee before sitting down. "Was there something I could do for you sir?"  
  
"I was just wandering the halls so I thought I would stop by and ask how the bill was going?"  
  
"Well sir. We've got another meeting tomorrow to finalise the language, I have several members of congress coming, I cleared it with Leo about using the Roosevelt room for the meeting. Once the wording is finalised I'll set up a meeting to discuss it with your staff."  
  
"I understand you really don't need our support, that you should have enough votes to get it passed whether we support it or not."  
  
"Yes Mr President, but we would like your support."  
  
"I was speaking to Josh about it earlier; he didn't seem to know any details."  
  
"He hasn't been involved sir; Sam has been helping me out along with Anisley Hayes and several people from legislative affairs."  
  
"Why didn't you get Josh to help out, this is what he does?" Jed asked.  
  
"With all due respect sir, I needed to prove to the people who are still questioning how I got this job that I can do this with any input from Josh. I know that maybe hard to understand sir."  
  
"No, I understand. Let's forget the bill for now, did you know that most common invention of the 19th century was the washing machine. Between 1804 and 1873 the US Patent Office had issued at least 1676 for various designs."  
  
"No Mr President. But did you know that in 1850 to two hundred and twenty six soldiers lost their lives when they crossed a suspension bridge that spanned the Maine at Angers in France. Because they were marching in step it caused increased vibrations in the bridge. Ever since soldiers have been ordered to march out of step when crossing a bridge."  
  
"I didn't know that. But did you know that Madame Marie Curie used the prize money from her two Nobel Prize wins to change the wallpaper and put in a modern bathroom in her Paris home." The President offered.  
  
"Actually I did know that sir. Did you know President William McKinley has a pet parrot called 'Washington Post'?"  
  
There was a tap on the door an hour later.  
  
"Yes." Donna called.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt Mr President but Mr Lyman is here to see you Donna."  
  
"Send him in." Jed replied.  
  
"Yes sir. You can go in Mr Lyman." Anna said.  
  
"It's Josh." He corrected. "Donna... Sorry Mr President I didn't realise you were here."  
  
"The Secret Service Agents didn't give it away Josh?" Jed asked.  
  
"I just presumed it was Mrs Bartlett or Zoey sir. Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No Donna and I were just trading trivia. I suppose I should get back to being President." He rose as did Donna.  
  
"It was nice to see you sir."  
  
"You too Donna and we'll set up the Trivial Pursuits game soon."  
  
"Just ask Charlie to let me know when you have a few hours to spare sir and I'll make time in my schedule." Donna smiled.  
  
"I'll do that. I'll see you later Josh."  
  
"Yes sir." The President left. "You've been trading trivia with the President?" Josh questioned.  
  
"Yes. He was out wandering the halls and he dropped by. I think he's missing Mrs Bartlett she went up to Manchester for a week this morning."  
  
"Was she supposed to?"  
  
"No, one of the horses about to foal and she wanted to be there. CJ is going to mention it in her briefing." Donna picked up the cups and moved them to the tray. "Did you need something or are you just out wandering too?"  
  
"I got tickets to the new play at the Kennedy Center on Saturday night. I was wondering if you wanted to go?"  
  
"I thought we were trying to keep things quiet until at least until to the Child Homelessness bill is passed?" Donna asked.  
  
"I know we were but I still want to go."  
  
"Are you sure?" She questioned.  
  
"I knew you might see it like that so I got two extra tickets. We could have chaperones so it just seems like an outing."  
  
"Try Sam and Anisley." Donna suggested.  
  
"Please tell me you don't want to set my best friend up with a Republican?"  
  
"Anisley is a perfectly nice person and Sam likes her anyway."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"The same way I knew you were in love with me and weren't going to do anything about it without someone dropping a tonne of bricks on your head. Invite Sam and Anisley and I'll come. If not I'm sure CJ, Charlie and Zoey would like to go with you."  
  
"If they say no, I'll invite Charlie and Zoey." He countered her deal.  
  
"You're on Mr Lyman. Now get out I have to finish preparing for my meeting tomorrow and I'm an hour behind."  
  
"What time do you think you'll be finished tonight?"  
  
"11 probably if you've already left I'll come over when I'm done."  
  
"Okay and don't work too hard."  
  
A/N: Facts come from http://www.coolquiz.com/trivia/directory/ 


	36. Trivial Ideas

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but i lost my inspiration. I'll try and post more soon.

Donna's intercom bleeped.

"Yes." Donna replied.

"I have Charlie Young on the phone; the President has a couple of hours free and was wondering if you had some time."

"Tell Charlie I need to return a phone call and I will be there in ten minutes."

"Okay. Thank you." She switched off the intercom and picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Hey Charlie." Donna said as she entered the outer Oval Office.

"Donna, you can go straight in. He's set up the board already. I was just praying he didn't beg me to play with him."

"Thanks Charlie. I asked Helen to put any important calls through here. There shouldn't be any but just in case."

"I'll take care of it." Charlie replied. Donna crossed to the door and knock.

"Enter." The President called.

"Mr President." Donna said brightly.

"Donnatella Moss, come in and take a seat and prepared to be beaten."

"Yes sir."

"You don't mind me calling you Donnatella do you?" He asked.

"No sir. It's usually only my mother when she calls to complain that I never go home anymore and Josh, when he's being Josh."

"Is see. By the way how are the arrangements for Leo's birthday present coming?"

"It's all arranged apart from the time for delivery. It will take at least an hour to unload and put in place because they have it wrapped in cheese cloth. It will depend on what time we can arrange for Leo to leave the night before."

"I believe Mallory is arranging for him to see a concert at the Kennedy Center that night. So he should leave early. But I will make sure he leaves before midnight barring international crisis."

"Yes sir."

"Let's get this game started before someone decides to try and blow up the Golden Gate Bridge again."

"Yes sir." Donna agreed.

"Mr President." Charlie said when he entered a little over an hour later. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"That's fine Charlie, what is it?" The President asked.

"Mrs Bartlett is on the phone." Charlie replied.

"Excuse me Donna while I talk to my wife." Jed stood.

"I'm sorry sir but the call is for Donna." Charlie corrected.

"I see."

"Mr President if you'll excuse me I'll take this at Charlie's desk."

"Take it here and put it on speaker phone." Jed instructed.

"Yes sir." Donna said walking over to his phone.

"Line three." Charlie supplied.

"Thank you Charlie." Donna answered the phone. "Mrs Bartlett."

"Donna, I didn't drag you away from anything did I?" Abbey inquired.

"I was just playing trivial pursuits with the President."

"How is my jackass of a husband?" Abbey inquired.

"Ma'am ..."

"Abigail." Jed said.

"We're in the oval office and on speaker phone." Donna finished.

"Jethro." Abbey said. "I called to talk to Donna."

"And not to me sweetcheeks I'm offended." Donna could see from his face he was joking.

"Forgive us if we ignore you for a few moments." Abbey said. "Donna did you come up with a plan?"

"Yes ma'am. How do you feel about dinner?"

"Dinner? I'm quite partial to the meal."

"I meant maybe an awareness dinner, a fundraiser if you will to promote the cause."

"Just who were you planning on inviting to this dinner?" Abbey asked.

"The Senate and depending on the room the House too."

"You want to invite the entire US government to dinner?" Abbey questioned.

"Yes ma'am, complete bipartisanship. Show them that we don't care whether they are Democrats or Republican, or whether they voted with us, this issue is more important. We're going to raise awareness. It will get lots of inches of press which is what we need and we leak who refuses to come if they are being petty about it."

"You worked with Josh for way too long." Abbey smiled. "But it's an inspired idea, figure out the details and we'll talk when I get back."

"Yes ma'am." Donna smiled.

"Donna."

"Yes ma'am?"

"What kind of face is my husband pulling right now?" Abbey asked.

"I think he's wondering why he didn't think of this before and that he wants an invitation, it's either that or he's just decided to carpet bomb Libya I can't tell." Donna replied.

"I'd go with the first one if he's got time to play Trivial Pursuits. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." Donna agreed.

"Jethro we'll talk later." Abbey said before the dial tone sounded.

TBC


	37. Josh's Perspective

"Josh." Donna said standing in his office doorway.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" He asked checking his watch it was almost 11.

"I was playing Trivial Pursuits with the President." Donna replied. "What are you stilling doing here?"

"Just some paperwork, after I spent the day hard-balling Congress."

"Speaking of Congress." Donna said. "Do you know... how many people in the House and Senate total?"

"538." Josh supplied automatically.

"Do you know somewhere where we'd fit say 1080 people for a sit down dinner, if the President and Leo tag along?" Donna asked.

"You want to throw a dinner for 1080 people?" Josh was a little confused.

"The First Lady and I thought we would invite the members of the House and Senate and their wives, husbands, girlfriends, boyfriends, dates whatever, and the President and Leo to dinner to bring awareness to the child homelessness issue. Do you have any suggestions where we could fit that number of people?"

"First of all, why? Second of all they won't all come."

"We're being bipartisan; this issue is bigger than whether they are Republicans, Democrats, or Independents. Children are our future and we want them safe and secure. As for the fact they won't all come, we'll invite them anyway and if they don't want to come we'll be forced to unfortunately leak the list to Capitol Beat or ABC or one of the other networks."

"You know this is going to be an uphill battle and take forever to organise right?" Josh asked. "The protocol involved. You know how much effort it takes for a Bipartisan pancake breakfast."

"Josh how long have I worked in this building?"

"As long as I have." Josh conceded.

"They can sit alphabetically by state if they have to; this is a bigger issue, than whether we can agree on something we've already agreed on. Now can you think of anywhere?"

"You'll have to leave someone absent in case they blow the venue up."

"Why do you think you're not invited or the joint chiefs? The line of succession will still be in place. Besides I know not everyone is going to come. Someone will be around to govern."

"Rent a giant big top." Josh suggested.

"What?"

"You know like a circus tent, it will be big enough to hold enough tables for everyone and it's a childhood theme."

"That could work. Can I borrow a pen?" Donna asked. Josh held one out to her and she scribbled a note to herself.

"Donna are you sure about this?"

"Mrs Bartlett thinks it's a great idea." Donna replied, "And the President agrees with her, unless he was thinking of bombing somewhere."

"You ran this by the President?" Josh questioned.

"Mrs Bartlett called while I was with the President; any important calls were being forward to Charlie. The President made me take it on speaker phone."

"I see."

"It's been a long day I have a huge dinner to organise tomorrow. So what do you say we get out of here and go and get some Chinese food?" Donna proposed.

"Can you give me ten minutes to finish this?" Josh asked.

"Just ten minutes, I have to run back to my office anyway." Donna agreed.

"Other than huge political feats are you doing anything interesting?"

"Trying to arrange a time for Leo's present to be delivered."

"You know he's going to freak out about that."

"It's not your traditional present I'll grant you but it works. Ten minutes."

"Charlie." The President called once Donna had left.

"Yes Mr President."

"Tell me why we never invite the whole of the House and Senate over."

"It's too many people and half of them are Republicans?" Charlie offered.

"That's what I thought." The President replied.

"Why did you ask sir?"

"Donna is arranging for my wife to invite them to a dinner in support of child homelessness."

"That's going to cost a lot sir."

"First thing in the morning find her some way to help her come up with a way to get everyone to donate their services. Catering, location, band, tables whatever she needs. Keep this free."

"Me sir?"

"You can have whoever you need to help you."

"Yes sir."

"And that's it for today I'm going to bed."

"Yes sir."

TBC


End file.
